BoY e MaKinA
by KamirouBa
Summary: Tales of Porky and Claus. What does an immortal and corrupt self-centered brat and his innocent loyal chimera do each day? 11th: A scattered society discreetly works to confront a certain Tyrant who'd gradually overtaken their ways of living, Part 1
1. Establishing

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: When they're both in the same scene, I often refer to the King as "He" and the toy as "it."

...

Day #0: Prologue -**"Toys"**

**...**

Humans are a type of creators. But there's the child, and there's the adult.

For the most part, adults have the power, the decision, and the responsibility! They are more aware of the extent their _creations_ can take.  
For a CHILD, however, things are bit more limited-in a sense that they are just beginning to learn. They're given something called _Toys_ which were built by adults to keep them entertained.

It is with these "toys" that a child can tap into the role of "creator."

Toys are material things and originally have no soul, nor do they hold a purpose, or meaning, or significance, _unless..._  
A child decides that that toy is somewhat important. The child takes it, gives it a name, and the toy suddenly seems to spring to life because now there's a kid that somewhat cares of its existence. But without that child, the toy would fall into nothingness and the cold floor once again.

It is important then, that for toys to have some sort of "soul," there is a child _creator_ willing to breathe life into it and keep it. As an exchange, the toy is subject to do ONLY what the child wants...

..A toy, then, becomes some_thing_ important... as long as the child feels like its GOD.

~~~~~Intermission~~~~~

A/N: I know I don't have the most beautiful writing, but if anything, I will try to be as clear as possible. I have a tendency to not speak much and assume people understood me.. *sight* And please note that, in this story, Porky is pictured as a never-aging, corrupt brat. Whether he still has blue skin or white hair is up to you, really.

Thank you for reading~

~~~~End Intermission~~~~

Day #01: **"Establishing"**

A pure soul is born into a world that has been damaged, and is in the starting process of a very _slow _restoration. But something doesn't quite feel right.  
The child grows not knowing the difference between a Utopia and a Deprived World. To his predecessors, this world should have been clearly defined as a Utopia... only they have purposely forgotten what the _other _side is like.

Time warp does funny things to the seasons. When the only standing island on Earth feels the presence of coming storm, the earth shakes, and the child's perfect life abruptly comes to a stop-

There's a sudden ravaging gust threatening to destroy everything; and when the child was standing still amongst the nothing, it comes rushing to him, CRUSHING everything. It's the first time he comes upon the words _pain_ and agony, and the gust tears him apart until he no longer knows WHAT he is. But a small beep remains... A red speck of light, flickering slowly... diving into a swirl abyss. He's left with a desire to _protect_, although he's not sure what it was anymore. He doesn't want to die, because he's done nothing wrong...

...He likes to think he's still innocent... if there exists such a word...

~MEMORIES~

There was a time long gone when things were different for Him. At the most distance of memory he ever held.. a stupid house with a lame TV, some adults he cares not to remember, and some **urban **place that smelled of sharks, grass and eagles. And perhaps some occurrence of the skies out of the ordinary.

He vaguely remembers some entity claiming to be some sort of Cosmic Destroyer, speaking to him telepathically, and swirling like a black hole drowned in red, screeching inaudible sounds that attempted to tear his mind apart. Perhaps they eliminated any sort of precious memories he previously had, unless he had none. Perhaps they influenced him into thinking differently about a certain red-capped _brat _that didn't _really_ matter to him.

No, the brat didn't matter. The brat was like one of those _many _people who self-righteously claim to possess a "pure" heart. The red cap it wore made no difference.

So he cancels out the thought of that brat having perhaps _offered _a helping hand at some _unknown _point in his life, making false promises that he won't feel lonely; making suggestions that whatever is wrong, will go away..

Because no matter how many times this vision of a fake memory repeated to him in his head, the result was always the same: he doesn't trust the brat, and feels he _deserves_ better.

It's a bitter farewell: he turns around and walks away sourly. He doesn't look back at the brat's face, but would _love _to tear his heart out.

Instead, he doesn't touch him.

The hardest of steel keeps this fake memory locked, and he throws it down the ocean of time, never to look back. Except the current remains in view if he looks down. And damn the temptation that's made him look down!

He keeps the key to that locked-up chest, tosses it somewhere where he can't see, but his subconscious makes a note that it's there.. _somewhere_.

And years that he cares not to count pass by, while he waits for another opportunity to come. A time when he can take advantage of Earth's vulnerability and PROVE to the white heart's smug that he was WRONG; they were ALL wrong, the evil-doers!

In the end, if he was given Power, and he was still alive, it was obvious who was really "Righteous".

~MEETING~

He was the dark, ravaging evil gust, flying leisurely above a fake utopia. He spots a tiny red light lying on the black earth and, loving the sight of its vulnerability, thinks to drop by its side...

It looked like it was in pain, and this made him laugh. It gets nowhere being there, flickering..

He wonders if it's got any potential and smiles at the thought that it was probably his own underlings that brought it to this state.

Because it reminds him of a once bright, powerful light he once saw (though, he wasn't sure what it had been, exactly), he decides to pick it up.

And to allow history not to repeat itself, he'll take this speck of light and kill any hope. He plans to invade its mind, corrupt it, make it his paw, maybe even his double. Then it won't be a bright white light, it would become his side void cannon!

The thought of that is quite joyful. Maybe, because like this, he won't feel lonely..? Maybe it's because he feels like he's sealing a long-term journey; wrapping up some unfinished business at last; or maybe it's just some type of twisted revenge from within a distant subconscious..?

No matter the reason, he's not going to miss another opportunity again. Especially because, above all, it feels like it'll be his last chance. It's his last chance because he'll make sure there won't be another. It will ALL be gone-!

With a sadistic laughter, he flies into the dark sky, leaving the decaying town, and taking the small flickering light with him...

~PROPERTY ~

Corruption begins with the physical; replacing the natural with mechanic-_improving_ it, as he liked to say. And also making it more dangerous and destructive, because the innocent are not supposed to be weapons, right?

He engraves an insignia that shows it it's his property now, because it HAS his desirable modifications and enhancements. In flinches its one normal eye and tries to look away. But he grabs its helpless side of the face to make it look up to him and whispers vilely that _the pain will go away_. He smiles to it the only way he knows how..

He wonders if the same soul is still inside. He thinks it must be, because it looks like it tries to resist. He plays with its heart strings and giggles at the thought of how wrong it must feel to it, how _unnatural_.

Its body is put into the green liquid that tells people 'whom they must be nice to,' just to be safe. And after several days, the pink-haired freak warns him about something called PSI.

He knew very well... it will become a _grandiose_ weapon, he's assured.

~COMPLETION~

His little mind was blank and he didn't even know what he was anymore.. Doesn't remember how long he's felt this way. Can't even remember what emotions to feel, nor what _are_ emotions, really.

All he knows is that he was in some sort of dark abyss with nothing to hold. And then he saw light, and felt something pull him down, or was it picking him up?

He has a desire to protect, though he doesn't remember what it was. It might have been what kept him alive for such a long time, but at last he's reopened his eyes to find out!

The one that stands in his head is one to be called King and Master. He's yet to see him, but he knows that's his target.

~DESIRE~

His toy finally arrives to him in completion. It kneels before him and is prepared to obey any orders. The King is eager to crack its lungs open and tear apart its wings of innocence. He wants to see it melt in helplessness and willingly submit, but he wants to corrupt it with its own deeds first.

Oh, dearest laborer, this is just the beginning of days...!

~Fin~

A/ N: Like the title says, this was mostly an "establishing" drabble. A bit of brainstorming and/or foreshadowing of what I have planned. Note that not all chapters will happen consecutively within the timeline.

To some of you, this chapter probably didn't make much sense... Sorry about that! Next chapters won't be written like this.

Any questions, feedback, crit, flames... Please drop a Review! Thanks!


	2. Happy Accident

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this.. =1

...

Day #02:** "Happy Accident"**  
[Claus learns his first PSI ability only to fall to his doom at Drago Plateau. Someone picks him up, but why?]

...

High upon a tower, just before reaching a devastating lightning canon, there's a room filled with all sorts of gaudy junk. There are toys of all eras laying over the floor, gifts scattered that remain to be opened, and a small star-shaped Jacuzzi with a rubber ducky floating in the middle, among other things. The room is also decorated with stars on the floor, an unneeded glamorous astronomical painting in the ceiling shaped like a dome, and a crystal light hanging from the center, sided by more star-shaped lights, balloons, and airplanes..

This carefully-decorated room is designated to the one and only soon to be new King of a rebuilt Utopia, Master Porky. He's a highly unorganized greedy brat who does with the world whatever he pleases. It's been eons of searching, but he thinks he may finally be able to call this place a 'home'...

It's because he has plans of his own for this world, and he's about to put them to work once and for all!

It's Day 1 of the operation. Yokuba is in currently in the desert, awaiting some animal partner to head to the Village once more and put on a show. In the meantime, today was the day the Pigmasks would go into the forest to capture all the animals-or kill them in the process-and release all the chimeras they had been secretly working on at the lab. That's right! He's replacing all forest animals because he thinks they're boring! And simply because he has the power to do so. He's kept it all undercover from the foolish little village, but today was the day he would introduce himself to them officially-indirectly for the meantime. How playful!

His highness doesn't get his own hands dirty in the process; instead, he watches safely from a distance. To do this, he stashed multiple monitors in his room that show up at his will at the push of a button. There are hidden Porkbeans equipped with cameras spread over several locations on the island-especially near the village-to keep him updated if he wanted.

Generally he didn't bother to access them, but today he wanted to watch the innocent get burn.

The operation begins without any problems or interventions. His soldiers had already mobilized into their positions. And well into the sundown, they start igniting the forest on fire just like planned. Within several hours, chaos ensues; the chimeras are released, trees and a few houses burn down, cries of agony are heard, and the capture of a male Drago is successful.

Porky watches the fire from his safety, and it's enough to give him information that things are going as planned. He decides to leave things as is and rests on his bed for the night, happy at the thought that he's making this island tremble in fear. And this is just the beginning!

...

_「_"That boy sure looked like he was in a hurry to die," spoke a Magypsie wearing a green dress.

"Oh, Iona, you worry too quickly. Let's not spoil the party," spoke another with puffy pink hair while shaking a fan at her/his neck.

"Aren't you worried, though? You didn't even get to tell him about his own _limits_ of its use..."

"Hmph. Like I care. The life of a human is gone in the blink of an eye for us."_」_

_-and that was __his__ mistake...-_

...

A red-haired boy was running with full energy to reach the Plateau, unconcerned of any consequences or actual surroundings. There was only one thing clear in his head, and it was that he wanted to _Protect. _Protect his beloved ones, even if it was the last and only thing he did! It kept him focused as he ran full speed ahead without stopping to catch his breath. It was decided!

It was Day 2, and Porky figured he'd like to watch his chimeras in action. Just what would happen if the first villagers came in contact with them? Would they get bitten and attacked? Most certainly, he smiled at the thought. But he wanted to see the humans' first reactions for being so vulnerable. Wanted to watch them squirm and scatter like little flies.. Then he'd watch them become their true selves-

Sitting on his comfy bed while staring at the multiple monitors in his room, he spotted a rare sight that caught his attention amongst all the activity in the forest...

It was the sight of _that kid_ running up the hill, totally forgetting what 'dangerous' feels like..

It intrigued Porky deeply. It was as if he had seen something like it before. A child running.. in the forest.. unafraid.. And for what..? Porky caught sight of something hanging from him that looked like.. a knife? Except it turned out the kid didn't need it.

Porky got closer to that one monitor and zoomed in. The kid was surrounded by crows and trees. To Porky's amazement, what the kid attacked them with was not the knife, but was... some magical flair emerging from the child's body.. it was...

It's probably been eons since he last remembers having witnessed it, and Porky couldn't believe it, but... I-it was what he clearly recognized as... PSI.

Porky's mind then suddenly became infiltrated by memories long suppressed, and they weren't very clear but-he saw images scattered in his head! ..Something about a powerful young brat messing around or dethroning him or..what was it? Probably some crazy story, merely imagination, but the thought of it all made his whole body shiver. It was no matter! This was a BAD sign! A VERY BAD SIGN!

Porky suddenly felt his head sizzle with rage. He wasn't going to have history repeat itself! He immediately grabbed a communicator that would connect him to the nearest stand-bying Pigmask base in the forest, and then-

The child reached Drago Plateau, and Porky paused as his communicator opened the line with one of his soldiers speaking. "Hello? Is this King P? *oink, oink* Awaiting orders, Your Highness!"

There was a pause, and no response. "...Sir..?"

The scene unfolded before him on his monitor.. It was something so small against something so unnatural and Big.. The boy confronted the Mecha Drago that Porky's men had released into the forest to in replacement of the other one. Porky was sure this sight was too good to be true, but.. there it was. The child released a series of PSI attacks until-apparently much to the boy's surprise-he ran out of PP power, and the Drago then smashed his little body with its skull, and outside the Plateau the boy went...

Porky watched him hit the cliff, roll down, hit it again, and eventually land smashed into the earth.. below the Plateau.. down he had gone and formed a pool of blood in the ground...

Pause... This was too good to be true..!

"Heheheheh... HeheheHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" the sadistic laughter echoed through the communicator, sending spine-tingling chills to the receiving Pigmask at the other end of the line who's been awaiting a response.

"..S-Sir..?"

Porky regained his composure, "Hey, you brainless Pig!"

"Y-yes, you Highness? *oink*"

Porky paused and collected his thoughts for a moment. The first thing that had occurred to him was to make a PSI-wielding child's life a living hell before he got any more powerful. But ironically, he had just witnessed the unbelievable sight of said child foolishly dig his own grave. Nevertheless, the thought of messing around with his body sure was a delicious temptation... He had build chimeras out of forest critters, dead men, and other objects. He had also made full-body robots to do his bidding. Why not try messing with a living human boy? It was about time.. And this was the perfect specimen!

He finally replied, "there's a snotty brat that just fell off from the plateau where that Mecha beast is. I want you to bring him to me."

"Huh?..."

"Below the Drago Plateau, stupid! Be there ASAP and bring the boy to Donuts! If he dies, it's on YOUR head! Got it?" He slammed the communicator off, turned toward the monitor and stared at the boy's blood flow freely from his body onto the earth.

It reminded him of something... Something Porky had wanted to forget. But the feeling was different. This time, he felt joyful..

This time, the sight was a reality.

"Heheheheheh..." Porky's head trailed off deep into disturbing thoughts about unnatural things, possessions, and chimeras. It was going to be _his_ this time. He wasn't going to miss this opportunity.

What a happy accident this turned out to be!

...

The sound of slow and heavy footsteps is heard as the Fierce Porky Trooper approached and cast a big shadow over the fallen boy's body.

"It reeks.." there were drips of blood trailing from the fall. The Fierce Pork Trooper looked up to the Plateau.

"Sure was a long distance, huh..?"

"Hurry! If it dies, the King will be upset!" panicked one of the Pigmasks accompanying him. He was carrying a communicator trying to connect to Dr. Andonuts.

The Fierce Pork Trooper picked the boy up carefully. He was so small, his arm felt broken, his leg was badly bruised, and he was bleeding massively from the head, but there was still a pulse in him.. small.. faint.. like a flickering light.

"This is the child the King wants so badly..?"

One of the Pigmasks shook his head in agreement. "I heard he's got big plans for him, *oink*" he shrugged.

"Pfft, what can a small fry like him do? He smells of weak!" The Fierce Pork Trooper spoke as he carried him into the Porkbean.

"Who knows. Now let's get outta here! I already called Dr. Andonuts!"

The Pig-like flying object took off and flew far away from the Plateau, carrying King P's newly acquired weapon and toy.

He owes him his life.

Fin~

A/N: Whew, is my narration sucky or what? Well, I'm not aspiring to be a pro writer or anything, I'm just.. having fun...wee~~~!  
And good gosh, "carried him into the _Porkbean_" sounds so funny! *laughs*

Liked? Hated? Have a crit, comment, flame, or suggestion for future drabble? Drop a Review!


	3. Chimera

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this.. =1

A/N: I'd like to thank the lovely people who've reviewed so far. Your suggestions are most definitively taken into account. I've also done some minor corrections to the previous two chapters. Thank you very much for your contributions, and I'd love to hear from you guys again! *tears of joy* Please enjoy this chapter...

...

Day #03: **"Chimera"  
**[The king has in progress a new weapon. Let's look at Claus' first day at the chimera labs...!]

...

If there was anything that didn't change in this eons-old world was the skies. Sure, he's managed to look at the skies on days when it actually turned red in color-but that was just due to the ambiance inside the planet. Outside the Earth, the universe remained unchanged. It was vast, dark, never-ending, wondrous, untainted, and full of mysteries yet to be conquered.

He could be angry at the Earth or its people, but there's no blaming the skies. Perhaps this was why he had ordered an astronomical painting on the dome-shaped ceiling of his room. Stars decorated nearly every corner of his place. And the walls were mostly windows, so that he could see more stars once the sun settled. During the day, he kept his curtains down to cover the sun. But at night, his room could almost become an observatory; a place to gaze at the stars confined within deadly technology-although it still needed the actual telescope-and surrounded by loads of unused toys as an added touch.

There weren't any toys in his bed because he always managed to toss them out during his sleep. Tonight, however, a small model that looked like a Porkbean sat at the very edge of the lower corner of the bed, remaining safe. Porky Minch had his arms spread over various pillows and his head deep in a bigger, fluffier pillow, with his white hair scattered over. The moonlight gave his bluish-tinted skin a paler color that matched him better with the white pajamas he was wearing. He was breathing normally, and was very very sound asleep.

Tonight, the villagers outside had another reason to mourn. But the soon-to-be King, however, was having a rather enjoyable dream.

In it, the earth was painted black, yet the villagers still walked in it as if it were a normal thing. Like blind idiots, they'd make little packs and would run around anything that flashed at their eyes, littering the ground on their way. They were easy-to-manipulate idiots, and merely spectators-if not victims-of the unnatural show about to unfold.

Out of the black soil, a puddle of the litter they had thrown started to move, swirling around until it gathered enough junk to pile up, forming a mountain of dirt and metal. When the villagers passing by finally noticed the growing heap of earth, they panicked and started to flee as it began taking the shape of a humanoid figure. It grew a pair of legs and arms, but one of the arms started to shape out what looked like a cannon. With a pair of glowing red eyes, the soil pointed its cannon out to the innocent people, and opened its mouth to look like it was an enraged demon about to engulf the entire village. Its screech chorused along with the people's screams.

Porky smiled.

...

Dr. Andonuts wasn't entirely surprised at the fact that he had somehow ended up inside Porky Minch (that insane psychotic brat)'s conspiracy. But he was sure baffled immensely at the place he ended up in: years after the end of the world. It was a frightening thought no matter how much time passed.

Still, he somehow managed to keep his sanity-and some morality-to a certain degree. He had gotten word from Pigmasks earlier this day that a boy would be arriving to the labs. He then was contacted by Porky himself to tell him that what he wanted out of this boy was a new weapon: a powerful, self-sufficient, logic-driven, unemotional, multi-tasking little monster that **has** to look "human-enough to fool an ordinary person" (the wording Porky had actually used was more insulting, but Andonuts was used to ignoring those things).

"To look just like his human self, huh..?" It was an intriguing and very unusual requirement. Normally, Porky could care less how '_his creations_' ended up in terms of looks. The more messed up and unnatural, the better.

Something else bothered his head. "He wants him _alive_...?" (_Meaning 'the same soul'?_) he murmured as he gathered various papers with scribbles, notes, and diagrams of several species-including humans and machines.

"I can only _guess_ what he's going to do with it," shrugged a woman who was having a smoke inside the room. She wore a lab coat and her expression was indifferent to the gloominess (and creepiness) that infested the lab. She was also one of the many random scientists Porky had snatched from previous eras. Therefore, her name is not important; in fact, it's probable that she has forgotten herself what it was. Many of the scientists gathered here were all brainwashed, save for Andonuts.

"I'll start the self-recuperating capsule," the woman said, tossing the cigarette out and leaving the room. She was talking about a capsule that generated some type of fluid that instilled the growth of natural cells on whoever entered it. Like this, any specie that had been badly damaged had a chance of being saved by accelerating their normal self-healing rate.

They heard a crowd gathering outside, and Andonuts suspected the boy had arrived. He left the room quickly, and soon after, various lights installed around the lab started flashing red.

The Pigmasks were carrying the boy on the emergency bed toward one of the operating rooms. Once Andonuts caught sight of him, he gaped in horror at the massive bleeding coming from the boy's head and right arm. He sped up and gave the alarmed Pigmasks directions as to where to go.

Once they brought the boy to an operating room, various wires were attached throughout his body, pulses taken, shots given, and other devices were at work. Andonuts and other scientists gathered around in wonder and began construction of King P's new toy. The boy was going to have its right arm replaced with a fiery cannon, some bones replaced with steel or other metal, some organs enhanced with bionic parts or matter, and so on.

They were going to make him the most capable, human-looking little monster they could ever come up with!

...

It's Day 3 of the Operation. Yokuba should be inside the village, torturing a little monkey and fooling the first Tazmilians into getting those damn happy boxes. Things were going well.

Porky was awake. He sat up in his bed and rubbed his unseen eyes. A pair of monotonous footsteps could be heard approaching the room.

"Good-morning-Master-Porky!" The little robot maid, Miss Marshmallow, came in. Her voice tone was set to "enthusiastic." Nearly every word she said was out loud to sound like a cheer. Needless to say, she was not good for _sneaking _attacks. But she did carry quite an array of deadly weapons hidden. She was like a bodyguard and a personal maid to Porky. She came in carrying a tray with breakfast, set it on a table next to Porky's bed, and began closing the curtains; the same thing she does every day.

"Nice-dreams-Master?" her polite programming commented. Oh, yes, of course! Porky smiled and got up quickly and walked toward his closet, tossing the small Porkbean model that had remained in his bed during the night. Unlike their usual routine, Porky grabbed one of his best outfits: a black and red stripes suit.

"As a matter of fact.." Porky ordered the maid robot. "..We're visiting the chimera labs," he finished with a sadistic grin forming on his face.

"Right-away-Sir!"

After gobbling a few jelly bean-filled breakfast donuts and getting dressed, Porky and Marshmallow stepped out of the room. The Fierce Pork Trooper was usually on stand-by in front Master Porky's door, to ensure no one unauthorized intruded into the King's room. And on the rare occasions in which Porky would leave, the Bull-like Chimera man would escort him. The three of them took the elevator of the tower, gathering a few other Pigmasks on the way, and went out into a Porkbean that would carry them to the Chimera labs.

...

He was far from finished, but at least the scientists were now sure the boy was going to make it.

The body was now in the self-recuperating capsule with still a bunch of wires attached all over him, and other mechanical instruments covering large parts of his body. He also had a mask attached to his mouth for breathing, and other machines outside the capsule were reading his vital signs. His skin looked so pale and white, as if he were a corpse (and he _kind_ of was..).

Andonuts browsed through the screens and some more papers while scratching his head. He then began to hear several Pigmasks panicking outside, as if gathering for the welcoming of someone's arrival. Then he heard the heavy footsteps of the Fierce Pork Trooper's, and there were two others calmly following it. Andonuts supposed what the visit would be about, and prepared for the door to be slammed open.

But it was a surprise for him to see who else had come by.

"Hey..." Porky greeted Andonuts with a teasing smile that sent shivers down his spine. He walked inside, and signaled for Marshmallow and the Trooper to leave, and they did so.

"So how is his progress? ...My new toy..." Porky spoke in a low-tone, almost sneering voice, as he approached the capsule containing the red-haired boy's body, shoveling devices and unimportant papers here and there on his way. Once he reached it, he looked down at the boy to examine him closely. His skin was so much paler than what he had seen on his monitor, with cuts and bruises all over it. His once naive face was now distorted with his left eye closed, and the right one covered by some machine.

Andonuts didn't take his eyes off Porky. He was wondering badly just what was Porky's intent toward the innocent boy. It made him uneasy as he watched Porky put one index finger in the surface of the capsule, tracing a line from the boy's bionic face down to where its heart was supposed to be. The heart wasn't fully visible-there were lots of wires on the way-but Porky could see something moving in his chest; pumping blood, perhaps...

He started at it deeply, as if trying to figure out how much of it was human and how much was mechanic. It only made Andonuts sweat.

"Hmn..?" Porky now had both arms crossed and rested on top of the capsule, with his face sticking out, staring down at the boy. "Is there a way he can self-suffice without it?" he finally asked.

"Excuse me?" Andonuts was dumbfounded.

"His heart!" Porky shot back (he's so easily irritated). "..Can he function without it? Is there a way possible?"

Andonuts didn't know what to say. He was very perplexed as to what Porky really meant to do with that "Uhh.." but he supposed that it was better to say, "Well, if you insist on keeping him _alive_, I'd suggest NOT to try something radical like that..." he fixed his glasses.

"Is that so..? Heheheh..." more shivers went down the poor traumatized scientist's bones.

After a brief conversation, Porky walked out of the room. "When he's finished, send him over to me with Yokuba," he smiled. He returned to Miss Marshmallow and the Fierce Pork Trooper, and headed back to Lightning Tower.

Andonuts stayed inside the room where the boy was contained in the capsule. He felt his heart heavy (as he has felt many times over being stuck in this Nightmarish world!). He began to wonder whether it would've been better to have left the boy to die and pretend it was an 'accident.' But it was too late now...

Later that night, Yokuba arrived with huge bruises on his face. Various Pigmasks were scattered around as he was rambling on about some stupid blond kid who had a Drago attack him a few moments back. He was walking around the lab, probably looking for first-aid, until he passed the room where Porky had come to see his new toy's progress.

Yokuba paused, turned around to face the door to the room, turned the knob, and went inside. He was shocked when he saw a familiar face inside the capsule that lay in the middle of the room... The boy inside looked a lot like _that blond kid_, but it was clearly a different person. But what shocked him the most-the reason that brought him to this room-was what he was able to sense from the boy..

For whatever reasons he was here at this very lab, this boy...possessed powers of PSI. But who was he? And what on Earth was he doing here..?

Fin...

TO BE CONTINUED! *woot*

Liked? Hated? Have a crit, comment, question, flame, or suggestion for future drabble? Drop a Review! *glee*


	4. Possession

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: Thank you very much to the new lovely people who have reviewed so far. You guys are Great! *tears of joy* And by the way, I'm sorry to say, but... I kinda keep fixing _little _things in my previous chapters *sweat* sorry about that!

Enjoy!

...

Day #04: **"Possession"**  
[Just what was on Claus' head as his will was being surrendered to 'that' certain person..?]

...

Everything he knew was so perfect, there was no possible way that something like _pain_ existed...

Nothing was ever _wrong_, because he always sensed security wherever he went...

His younger twin must've had some sort of sixth sense, then! Because he was the only one who ever _worried_...

Still, he couldn't go on living with this _guilt_. Unlike his younger brother, he _had_ to do something about it! So memory told him his grandpa knew about the so-called Magypsies, who were some kind of ancient nature freaks who had special powers. He made his way there and demanded that they teach him this power. His reason was Just: He wanted to _Protect_ those left that were important to him. He was determined to show those Dragos that it wasn't right to mess with his family. It wasn't right for harmful creatures to be let loose like this. For that, he wanted to become _stronger_; "so strong that even the Dragos won't stand a chance!"

He got his wish granted _somewhat_.

But when he finally reached the Plateau and tried to confront the monster that had sent his beloved mother to the grave, the poor naive fool could only stare at it, paralyzed in horror as he found that his body was, after a few attacks, no longer releasing the so-said psychic powers...

He managed to run around for a few moments, trying his _best_ to avoid the mechanical Drago's rampaging attacks, and losing his two shoes along the way. But ultimately, the last scene he remembers was that of the Drago's big skull hitting him hard and pushing his little body outside the Plateau. He thinks that, after sliding down a bit, he then tried to grab onto something at an edge, and then looked up only to find a series of rocks falling down at him. Several small rocks hitting him while trying to hang on to the edge could be ignored. One bigger rock that came down hitting his right arm forced him to let go, and off he fell down the Plateau. A series of images flashed at him where he could see the ground below with his left arm reaching out plus a trail of blood. Then he'd see the sky instead of the ground, same thing. Then the ground again. It went on like that until he eventually blacked out.

His world has been black since then, with only _one_ word in his head...

...

The curtains in his star-infested room were down, just like they are every moment the sun is up.

A pair of bluish-tinted fingers grabbed a grape from the tray of fruit that lay in his lap. He hung it up his head, opened his mouth, and let the grape fall from his fingers to his mouth. He chewed it, savored it, licked the corner of his lips, and gulped.

"I oughtta get women to feed me..." was his only remark.

"Nwehehehe," Yokuba replied while rubbing one of his hands on his chin. "That would put 'em to some good use," his eyes trailed off to a corner. Porky continued to enjoy breakfast in his bed, like he always does. It's a 'normal' bed save for the ton of pillows it has that allow him to sit up. Miss Marshmallow, the little robot maid, was making noise in the back as she vacuumed the room.

"So you're telling me you definitively lost that egg thing?" It's been about a week since the King's little _monster_ has been a work-in-progress at the Chimera labs. Yokuba had informed the King that the Pigmasks were never able to find the Egg of Light they had been looking for at Osohe Castle, due to a few villagers causing trouble. He had said that one of them-the one that looked like it had a broken leg-had disappeared from the village, along with the egg. The Pigmask army has performed a lot of searches since then, but no luck.

"Oh, well..." Porky sighted, stretching his arms out. "As long as it doesn't really fall on those other blind-idiots' hands, it's nothing to worry about," he placed the tray on the table next to his bed and crossed his arms behind his head to relax to a more comfortable position (not like he could get any _more_ comfortable than what he was).

"...by the way," Yokuba had been meaning to ask him of this since that day that he found that brat's half-bionic face contained within a capsule. "I see your lab dogs are making you a _new weapon_..." he said sternly, with his right hand on his chin.

"Yeah, so..?" Porky replied indifferently. "I'm always creating new things..." he smiled and turned his head to look over at the toys laying on his bed and on the floor, "...always looking for more..."

"Do you remember the 'special powers' I told you we Magypsies have?" Yokuba said calmly, trying to introduce the topic he's about to speak of.

"Ah, is that what this is about?" Porky grinned and looked back at him, placing one hand on the side of his face (the way Kings do!)

"So you already know..." Yokuba was unsurprised. He should've guessed. It feels like there's hardly anything in the world this brat hasn't at least _heard _about.

Porky leaned forward to grab some random robot figure laying on his bed. "Ahh, yes. Those PSI-wielding little hypocrites..." he clutched the robot with his left hand. He then stretched his right arm to grab a tentacled figure-some other toy-by its head and approached it closer to the robot figure, like a little boy playing dolls.

"They think the whole world revolves around those fools..." the tentacled figure was big enough to overpower the small robot figure. "But I will show them..." Porky's low-toned, sinister voiced spoke in the room as Yokuba stared down at the toys in Porky's hands.

"I will show them that their heart can be as _black_ as mine..." Porky placed the little robot within the tentacles of the other figure and started pressing them down, both sinking into the mattress. "...if not worse," he finished the sentenced and looked up at Yokuba. He released his hold on the figures and both of them sprung out of the mattress, flew to the side of the bed, and dropped to the floor.

"Nweheheheh," Yokuba rubbed his mustache. "Is that what you plan to do?"

"Show Mother Earth that she can't always get what she wants." Porky grinned and shrugged. "That's because Porky is the most important person in the World..." Porky looked out the curtain-covered window, to the direction where he imagines his lil' monster must be. He plans to invade even his nightmares. He plans to gain full Possession of the boy, whether he-or _it_-likes it or not.

...

It was pitch black no matter where one looks. Time is lost, and so is the idea of any real physical presence. Slowly, there's some slight rubbing noise heard. It sounds like it's coming from somewhere below.

A young red-haired boy is walking aimlessly in this never-ending, dark tunnel (or whatever this place was). Where is he heading? Not even he knows. Who was he again? He can't seem to remember. What is he doing? WHO KNOWS...

The living don't know what happens once a person has reached "the end" of this tunnel, and they dread to find out. Is there a heaven and hell? Is there a judgment at the end? And who was the one to decide? None of these questions are entering the boy's head because he finds himself unable to think of these things. His green eyes are void, his right arm is hanging limply as if it wasn't really attached to his shoulder, his skin is pale, and the only word in his head is "Protect..."

Protect who? He has the end of the sentence at tip of his tongue, but can't quite figure it out. His steps start to slow down as his head tries to look up to see where he's walking-though his eyes are still unable to focus. He comes to a stop and starts raising his left hand up to his head, and his eyes try to flinch. Who was he supposed to protect..?

"My, my..." a voice is heard, echoing around him in the darkness. It's a daunting noise that sounds like it's flying in circles above him. "Would you look at you? You're walking straight into Death's door!" The voice comes to a stop right in front of him and a couple of white flares emerge from the darkness.

"I can't have you do that..." there's more white flares and they come down to settle about five feet away from him. From the flares, the image of Porky Minch in glowing, celestial colors comes up and solidifies. His hair is white, his skin is moon-shined, and he's wearing a light-blue suit. He's standing straight, with his usual smile, and both arms extended out as if he were some kind of welcoming God.

The red-haired boy stares aimlessly, unsure of what to think. "I-I..." he mutters, but is unable to finish his sentence.

"You're probably wondering why you're here," Porky looks around the dark space and then looks back at the boy. "The reason is simple," he smiles sinisterly. "You see... you _thought_ you had people who _cared_ about you. But they're not here," Porky crosses his arms behind him without taking off his smile.

"You're here because those who loved you have betrayed you, abandoned you, and left you to _die_." That last word echoes a little, and there's a pause as the two boys are staring loosely at each other. There is nothing else in this dark space but the two of them, apparently.

The sound of heartbeats starts filling the space, gradually getting louder as time passes by. The green-eyed boy slowly brings his left hand up to touch his chest, with his eye slightly flinching. Something is aching. He bends down a little and his eyes start to look sad. He's trying to focus back into what he was thinking prior to Porky's appearance, but he feels his mind is deteriorating more and more.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Porky's expression is now a little serious, with hands still behind him. He looks slightly above and sights, "Yeah, that's how it feels like-"

He cuts himself off and starts walking toward the little boy casually, bringing up his smile yet again. "But don't worry, that's why I'm here," he gets close enough to come to a stop, and bends down a little to look at where the boy has his hand. "I promise... to make the pain go away..." he speaks slowly, with his eye-sight placed at the same level as the other boy's.

Porky stands straight up again and walks to be behind the boy. He's only a few inches taller than the little red-hair. He places his hands the boy's shoulders and continues to speak in a low-toned voice, "I can make you stronger too. More capable and destructive..." he massages the boy's shoulders as his little green eyes become empty again.

"That's right. I'm giving you a second chance! And all you have to do is _one_ thing..." Porky lowers his head to place it on boy's shoulder and widens his grin.

"The only thing you have to do..." he whispers vilely at his ear "...is submit your will to Me." Porky's arms are now around the boy and his hands begin sinking to his chest.

"Like this, you won't feel any pain..." Porky's head tilts to the side, closer to the boy's face.

"I'll take it from you..." his fingers are now fiddling with the boy's shirt, poking around where his heart is supposed to be.

"Will you agree to this...?" his grin widens even more.

"...I..." The little boy is supposed to protect something, but he can't remember why. The pair of innocent green eyes slowly start to give in instead...

Some sort of mechanical tentacles and other wires start to spring out from the black sky above them. They extend further and further trying to reach on to where the two boys are. On the ground beneath them, a couple of more mechanical limbs crawl out and slowly tangle the young boys' legs. It starts covering him, making its way up his body.

"Heheheheh... You know what the funny thing is?" Porky stands up straight now, his left hand resting on the boy's shoulder again, and his right one covering the boy's eye.

"You don't actually have a choice."

Porky steps away from the little boy suddenly, and all the wires and mechanical tentacles coming from the ground increase in numbers and thickness, springing out of the ground like a growing tree, and covering the boy's entire body. The tentacles from above reach out and become tangled in the boy's arms, and take him into the sky.

"One way or another," Porky looks up to watch the boy's body hovering up. "Even if it takes ten thousand years," he extends his arms out. "Porky always gets what he wants," he finishes his statement and starts cackling in laughter. The red-haired boy parts away from Porky, tangled in multiple wires that begin forming part of his own body. His view is then covered with flashing tones of grey, black, some numbers and computer data, and eventually goes static, then shuts off.

Porky's laughter is still faintly heard.

...

Inside a chimera-infested lab, there's a room where Andonuts and another female scientist are adding the finishing touches to Master Porky's new toy. Andonuts scratches his head as he looks over at diagrams, while the woman is engraving something onto the bionic boy's back.

There are wires attached to the back of this young, red-haired boy who is sitting on a metal table, legs extended out, with bare upper body. He's wearing a pair of orange trousers and black boots, and has a robotic right arm and other bionic parts seen on different areas of his body. His light skin is covered with small scratches and bruises still, and both his eyes are bionic, but currently closed. His breathing is a little heavy, but relaxed.

The sound of some engraving machine is heard.

Andonuts turns to look over at the woman who was bent down, holding the machine in her hand pointed at the boy's back.

"You...have got to be kidding me..." he comments as he realizes what she's doing.

"What's the matter with you? Master Porky gives orders, and I just obey," she replies stiffly and keeps working.

'_I know that,_' Andonuts ends the conversation in his head. '_I just think this is a bit much..._'

The woman steps away from the boy, stands straight and looks at her work. It was the insignia of the Pigmask Army in a plate of metal placed on the boy's back. Right under it, it said the words "Property of King P."

"..."

"That should do it," the woman pats the boy's back and places the small machine in a nearby table. She then walks over to a switch located in the tube where all the wires connected to the chimera boy were coming from. "Ready?" she says as she turns to Andonuts.

Andonuts fixes his glasses, "...Sure..."

The woman turns on the switch and the sound of heavy batteries powering up is heard. The boy's breathing increases and his body flinches slightly. His bionic eyes starts glowing red as they open up. He then blinks a few times, and starts moving his limbs slowly. His head turns around to explore his surroundings, eyesight registering in his head what his internal computer recognizes. He spots the woman in the lab coat and Andonuts. He then looks down to see his right bionic arm, where the cannon is attached, examines it and moves it around to get comfortable with it.

Checking that his own statuses were ok, he begins to get up on his own, but the wires attached to his back prevent him from doing it.

"Hey, hey, don't get up just yet," the woman places her hands on his shoulders and presses to make him lean down again.

Andonuts stares at him for a bit, then approaches him nervously. "How are you feeling?"

The bionic boy opens his mouth to say something, but pauses. Andonuts leans down to get his ear closer to him.

"...Master... Porky..." the boy finally mutters out, eyes staring blankly past Andonuts.

The woman's glasses make a flash. "Well, it looks like our job is done." She comments as she places her hands on her hips and smiles satisfactorily.

...

The curtains are up in his star-infested room because it's night. Gift boxes and toys are laying around the floor. Porky is fast asleep and breathing normally, laying casually across his bed with two pillows missing; the usual. In his right hand, a robot figure is loosely held in his fingers.

Suddenly, Porky snores hard and turns around in his bed. He tightens his grip on the figure, and his breathing returns to normal. He sinks his head deeper in his pillows.

It didn't mean anything.

..

...Fin

To be Continued...

A/N: ...this was long... and writing is hard. Specially endings! But I hope you guys enjoyed it, nonetheless.

And since you read this far, have some questions? Comments? Flames? Crits? Suggestions for future drabbles? Drop a **Review**! *sparkling glee*


	5. Awake

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: Sooorry about taking so long updating this, I got caught up on something *sweat* Thank you for your patience, your reviews, and enjoy this chapter!

...

Day #05: **"Awake"  
**[Finally fully conscious again, Claus goes to pay his first visit to his new Master.]

...

He's one who has tasted what falling on the dirt feels like, perhaps hundreds of times. He has gotten back up one thousand, or maybe more. But that's what it's like when Time is apparently on the favorable side. Events pass by, so do people, eventually someone new rises up to help him get power once more. And he was back at the top again. 'Till those white mugs 'pretenders' would show up to dethrone him once more. It went on repeatedly like that who knows _how_ many times.

He thinks he probably has all those apparent memories mixed up with his own-made fantasy tales of imagination, actual nightmares, and endless dreams. And so much has happened that he no longer cares to recall which was the truth, when happened what, who was involved, or even what mistakes he made. It didn't matter. Only the current present mattered. _His_ present, not the actual World's.

He lay in the black earth and continued to look at the stars above him with arms behind his head. There was only navy blue surrounding the skies, as well as dots of light scattered all over. Everything looked so dark and distant... _One day_, he decided, he would reach them (even if it meant blowing up the world in the process. He had no trouble deciding that one).

And as if the earth was listening to his thoughts, it began to react, shaking and tearing apart the piece of ground he was laying on, and rising it up to draw him closer to the stars. Instinctively, he got up on his knees to see the ground below and try to understand what was causing this. It felt like he was standing on someone's giant palm made of dirt. He turned around his back to see the head of a giant figure flashing a pair of red eyes at him. He has seen them before, but has trouble remembering where.

A chilly wind blew around them, whistling to the tone of Judgment Day as Porky and the red-eyed, giant statue stared intently at each other as if they were both frozen.

Who was it _this_ time, was the only thing Porky wondered.

...

Light began sipping into his room, which bothered his eyes enough to wake him up. He blinked a few times and involuntarily moved his fingers about to loosen or tighten the grip to whatever they had close by. He felt something stiff coming from where his right hand lay, so he pushed himself to sit up in his bed with the left one. The mattress rose up, then sank again as his weight shifted by.

Once sit up properly, he drew his right hand near to see what the heck it was holding, and then he noticed it was that robot figure he'd been unconsciously playing with ever since he made that little demonstration to Yokuba concerning his little monster-in-progress a few weeks back...

Porky felt a little peeved at the realization and tossed the damn toy as far as his effortless strength could afford. He rubbed his eyes, stretched his arms out in a yawn. His stomach groaned, and then he heard Lil' Miss Marshmallow's footsteps approaching.

"PANCAKES THIS TIME!" He yelled, knowing that the little robot Maid was probably already carrying some breakfast toward his room.

Upon hearing him, she stopped her walk. "Yes-Master-Porky!" she replied, but with the same loud, robotic tone she always carried.

Porky heard her footsteps walk away again, and then dropped to his bed, grabbing a pillow and squeezing it above his head.

"Stupid sunlight" he muttered under the pillow irritatingly.

...

He tries to recall what his world was like before meeting up with what seemed like an eternity of darkness, but nothing else comes to mind. The bionic red-haired boy finds himself floating in a dark space, and he hears a young, quivering voice calls out..

"I have to protect... I have to protect..."

His robotic eye looks around to try to scan from wherever that voice is coming from, but no results. Gradually, the black space he was in starts to turn green. And he thinks he starts to see bubbles floating by.

He then hears another voice, but this one repeats itself over, making it sound like a crowd. Images of a certain person smiling deviously begin cramming his head along with the voices.

Those voices are saying something too, but he can only make out that last part..

"...Master Porky..."

So he puts those two voices together and makes up a complete sentence. His life suddenly feels like it has a purpose, and he wakes up only to find himself in a cold, metallic room, within a place crowded by white coat-wearing people, and a bunch of wires attached to his back that prevent him from fully getting up.

He hasn't stopped asking about this, 'Master Porky' ever since he woke up, and it's slowly starting to get in Andonuts' nerves, as he detaches all wires and makes final checks on it, making it run several walks and other common activities.

"Please take me to Master Porky," the boy asks in monotonous tone and a pair of void, indifferent, red eyes.

"Calm down, I just need to run a few tests, geez. I already called Yoku-whatchamacallhim."

"Yokuba.." the robot boy replies.

"I suppose you already know him. Of course, your current computer says so. Now just stay still, and look straight ahead," Andonuts signals him to look at a red and white target hanging on a wall. "I want to see how efficient is your current coordination with your arm-cannon. May you hit that up there, please?"

The red-haired boy looks up at his target, and the sound of a charging battery is heard as he slowly lifts his right arm and points to the target. A light attached at the top of near the cannon's mouth glows faintly, and then a small beam fires at the target, and it obliterates to dust. The low-toned noise of the cannon dies right after, and the boy lowers his arm again.

He looks up at Andonuts with those numb red eyes and opens his mouth to speak again..

"So, is the brat ready?" Yokuba comes in slamming the door open with one hand, then rests on the wall with his other hand on his waist.

"Ah, it's you." Andonuts adjusts his glasses as he turns to look at him. "Yeah, I was just killing some time running some tests. You can take him now.."

Yokuba glances at him suspiciously, then looks at the boy. He gets a little closer and inspects him a little from the ground up.

"Nwehehehe... You're definitively _him_.." he grins while rubbing his chin.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" asks Andonuts perplexed.

"Nwehehehe, it's nothing."

"Yokuba..." the red-eyed boy interrupts with a calmed voice. "Will you please take me to Master Porky?"

"Sure thing," Yokuba answers, leaning back. "And speaking of tests, I'd like to test your _Loyalty_ first, nwehehehe."

"..." the boy's eyes look so indifferent and numb, but he follows Yokuba as they both step out of the room, walk down the hall, and enter another bigger room where animals screeching could be heard. Inside it, there were several creatures inside cages, roaming about as much as they could within their confined spaces. Andonuts follows them a tad nervously.

Yokuba comes to a stop in front of the cage containing a female monkey. He takes a banana from his pocket and begins peeling it open. "So, then?" He gives the banana its first bite. "Master Porky orders you to annihilate this pathetic creature," he points at the helpless monkey while gulping down the fruit.

"Aw, why the monkey? We still need it!" Andonuts complaints, and Yokuba glares at him.

The little female monkey is crouched as far as it can inside the cage, and looks up at the three men while shivering and trying not to whimper. The red-haired boy looks at it unfazed.

"What are you waiting for?" yells Yokuba, among chews.

"I... only obey Master Porky's direct orders," the boy finally answers in his calm, steady voice without taking his eyes off the monkey.

Andonuts feels just a little relieved (a very unusual feeling, needless to say), but a tad surprised.

"You're telling me what?" Yokuba throws the banana peel to the floor, stomps closer to the boy and looks at him menacingly. "I'M the link between you and your Master," he signals himself with his thumb. "Are you saying you can't obey me!"

The robot boy finally turns to look back up at Yokuba. His eyes are so serious and devoid of any feeling, like hollow tunnels leading to a space of absolute emptiness.

"If you won't take me to Master Porky, I will find the way there myself," he answers sternly.

...

A Pigmasks soldier was scratching his belly while sitting on the ground by the entrance to the Chimera Labs, awaiting for the passengers of his stationed Porkbean to arrive.

Yokuba finally steps out of the building and boards the Pig-like hovering vehicle in an ill-tempered manner, and a red-haired boy wearing orange trousers and a pink jacket that was too big for him follows him outside. The Pigmask soldier stands up abruptly to greet them with his usual oink-like noises.

The boy stops to look around for a bit. In his computer mind, he already has his current position registered as "the Chimera Labs." But to himself, it feels like it's the first time he's ever looked at the outside. The boy walks slowly and smells the odd stench of the grass, which had a mixture of organic mold with dust and chemicals. He looks up at the building, where the figure of a strange brown, furry creature with horns and an odd-shaped mouth is staring down, and the disturbing noise of nearby creatures is heard.

The whole ambience overall feels heavy, humid, and unnatural. But it is a world that his Master has approved of, so the boy shrugs off whatever opposing thoughts began forming in his head and steps inside the vehicle.

During their trip, the robot boy just stared out the window intently, trying to get more familiar with the environment that awaited him. Yokuba stayed quiet for the most part, observing his unordinary companion. Most creations of the King would turn out to be rather easy-to-fool, brainwashed, "loyalty-driven" idiots, but there was something different about the twin brother of that brat.

"PSI-wielding hypocrites," he recalls Porky mentioning. He then begins wondering what previous experience did Porky have with these kinds of people. Just _what_ chooses who wields them psychic powers, anyway? They certainly can't all be good-natured, as Yokuba doesn't considers himself so in the least.

Yokuba grins. Considering what Porky knows, and what they've done to this brat, things were going to be a little interesting...

...

He feels endless thoughts racing at the speed of multiple meteorites, static noises inside his head, heavy pounding from the organic side of his heart, and tiny drops of sweat tracing their way down to disappear before reaching his neck. His footsteps are monotonous and steady in pace, and are accompanied by the stomping noise of Yokuba's walk. They both approach the hall where the Fierce Pork Trooper guards the entrance to King P's room.

It is a big moment, as he is finally about to see his Master face-to-face.

"Who's this brat?" asks the band-loving bull man looking down at the boy.

"King P's new toy. Now out of the way," Yokuba shoves. The boy and the chimera man stare at each other as he passes by, his computer registering the stats of the Fierce Pork Trooper.

They walk down the hall and open the door. The pounding in the boy's heart getting heavier, and his eyes widen just a little in anticipation and a hard-to-read enthusiasm.

"Why, that looks delightful on you, Sir," the voice of a polite adult is the first thing heard once inside the room. Several men dressed fancy are standing around a boy, measuring him and a new black suit he was wearing. The boy was slightly chubby in build, wore white hair, and was standing on top of a small stool with his back facing the new visitors.

"We'll have your new outfit ready by the end of the week, your Highness," says a man with a top hat putting away a measuring tape, while the other two are gathering their other tools together.

"I want it in three days," replies the white-haired boy with a demanding tone. He moves his arms about, adjusting his tie, but Yokuba and his robot companion still can't see his face and are just watching the scene in front of them silently.

"Three days, sir?" replies a nervous voice.

"THREE DAYS is what I'm giving you," the bossy kid turns to face the man to his left with three of his fingers up. "Do whatever you need to, now go."

"Yes, Sir. Of course, your Highness," replies the man agitated, taking his off his top hat briefly and putting it back. He grabs his briefcase and steps outside with the other two men behind him. The door opens and closes again.

There is a small silence as Porky adjusts his red tie a bit more, then sights satisfactorily.

"Heheh.. is that you, Yokuba?" he asks teasingly without turning around.

"The weapon you requested is finished," Yokuba answers casually with his hands on his waist.

"...Master..." The bionic, red-eyed boy finally speaks. He moves two steps forward and bends down, putting one knee on the ground, and the other one up with his left hand resting on it.

Porky turns around to see him-_it-_and flashes his usual smile. The sight of his new little monster bending down upon first real meeting delivers an air superiority and satisfaction, like the way victory smells. The whole world feels like it's at his mercy, and this little bionic kid is like proof.

"But seriously, what the hell is he wearing?" he steps down from the stool and bends his head to the side as he stares down at the hideous pink jacket his new toy was wearing.

"What? You want the green version?" Yokuba asks. "It's one of 'em Pigmaks uniforms," he shrugs.

The red-eyed boy gets back up to display, not taking his eyes off his Master. Porky looks at him closely.

"Not good on him," he replies with his fingers on his own chin. He steps back, inspecting the boy. Then calls out Miss Marshmallow to bring him something from his closet.

"Here," he hands the robot boy a black jacket that uses a zipper instead of buttons, and has a white, fluffy collar. "Don't want my little monster to look like an idiot," he pats the boy's head with a teasing smile.

"..." the little boy has trouble expressing itself, because its own emotions are hard for itself to read. But he supposes a "Thank you, Master..." is what Porky would like to hear...

"Don't mention it," Porky's grin widens.

_'He sure looks more excited than usual_..' Yokuba notes.

"Well, then? I wonder how much PSI can you remember?" Porky asks cheerfully, but the red-haired boy looks very faintly perplexed.

"Say.." he continues while slowly strolling around him. "Why don't we go find out?"

"Ask him to shoot a damn bird outside," Yokuba exclaims. "The brat wouldn't blow up a monkey inside the lab," He crosses his arms, then puts on a mocking tone of voice, "_I only obey Master Porky's direct orders_,' crap."

Porky bursts out laughing. "We'll just see about that, huh?" He begins walking toward his door. "Put that jacket on and meet us outside," he signals to his robot and steps outside with Yokuba, leaving the chimera boy inside the room holding the newly-acquired black jacket, and the door clicks closed.

All the while, the red-haired boy's eyes were devoid of any emotion, but more alert than usual. He never took his eyes off Porky until he was out of the room. And now here he found himself inside the Master's room without his supervision. He looked around carefully and registered his surroundings, becoming as familiar as possible with every object in Porky's room and their every positions. He scanned numerous gift boxes, toys, and childish decorations surrounding the place, and then there was that star-shaped Jacuzzi.

He looked down at the black jacket he held in his hands. The very first gift straight from his Master upon first actual meeting... it made the jacket feel all the more symbolic to him, and his little head swore to take good care of it.

Then he heard a young female's voice call out, "Hello-good-Sir! How-do-you-do?" The boy turned around to find Lil' Miss Marshmallow staring at him, that robot Maid that had been around in the room and brought the jacket when Porky asked for it.

"..Hello.." he replied indifferently.

"It-is-good-that-the-Master-has-company!" she said cheerfully. "Your-name-Sir?"

The question nearly shuts him down, as his mind went blank at the sudden realization that he had no answer for such a simple inquiry..

A name? ...The Master has not given him _any _name at the moment, right?..

...there was absolutely no answer for that question.

...Fin

A/N: Details, details, details... Heheh, well it _finally_ feels like we're moving forward..! *quivers nervously*

Was it good? Was it bad? Have questions, opinions, critiques, or complains? Please be kind to leave a review! *sparkly eyes*


	6. Combat Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: For those of you interested, there's some info regarding this fanfic in my profile. Also, what do you think about the slightly better new summary? *smile*

...

Day #06: **"Combat" Part 1  
**[Straight continuation from last chapter. With the PigMasks Army's newest weapon finally in his grasp, the King gives Claus his _first_ order...]

...

Porky Minch.

It's a name.

A very Significant Name.

Names are Important. Names are what help someone tell things, objects, and people apart.

But why was the name "Porky Minch" so important? Just what exactly did that name mean to him? The computer chip in his head analyzed:

..."Porky Minch"...

It was practically the very equivalent of Everything, or at least that's what the "best" of his knowledge told him.

Master Porky Minch, Or King Porky, is the One to be:  
-obeyed to the fullest extent  
-pleased with the highest results  
-taken with high regard, worship, or pay homage to  
-pledge obedience and devotion to  
-protect at all costs no matter what  
-and anything else labeled as "good."

That was basically it. It made sense, right? Perfect sense. No doubts or second-guessing.

But there was one tiny problem...

Just what was _his_ name? His _own_ name? No matter how much he searched for it through his internal data, there was absolutely NO NAME, only a subject called "chimera," but there were plenty of others in that category...

It was only logical, then, to conclude that if he didn't have a name, he was probably not very important. But that didn't make him feel any more inferior. For as long as there was a Master to follow, that was all that _really _mattered.

And so with this finally settled in his head, he turned his pair of empty, red eyes toward the little robot maid in the room and simply said:

"My name is of no importance..."

There was a silent pause that lasted for a few seconds with both robot kids just standing in front of each other. Then the red-haired one began unbuttoning that hideous pink jacket it was wearing to take it off.

This answer did not satisfy Lil' Miss Marshmallow's own computer. In her head, if there was a self-sufficient being who had the Grand Privilege of staying inside the Master's room even for a little, this person _had_ to be of enough importance to _at least _have some Name... even if it meant an insulting one.

She tilted her head a little to the right. "Master-has-been-kind-enough-to-lend-you-his-jacket!" She tilted her head to the left now. "You-must-have-a-name-of- importance!" Her head moved to a straight position now. "Are-you-new?" Both her white eyes blinked in a slow, uneven pace.

Yet another question that sent the red-haired boy, now with pink jacket off, to delve deep into his internal data. Although he finds himself unable to think of anything beyond the point of darkness in his memories, there was a faint feeling that told him it's not the first day he went out into the sun.

"I... am not sure..." he replied and shrugged off the importance to find an answer. He settled the pink jacket neatly folded into a nearby chair and began putting his newly acquired black jacket on his bare upper body.

Miss Marshmallow then noticed just how close to a human the boy looked, skin and all, despite his empty red eyes. The only exception besides the eyes was the arm canon, which caused him a little trouble trying to fit into the jacket's right sleeve. So Miss Marshmallow-Master Porky's resourceful and personal robot Maid-took out a pair of scissors from one of her mechanical back limbs and carefully made a cut in the sleeve to allow the boy to fit it in properly. She then helped him zip it up and adjusted the collar, dusting it off a little. The boy remained pretty motionless as she did so, with both arms extended out.

"..Thank you.." he voiced indifferently and relaxed his arms when she was done.

"Master-Porky-is-waiting-for-you-outside," Miss Marshmallow said as she stepped back. She stood firmly with both hands down holding each other, tilted her head slightly and blinked. "Please-do-so-take-good-care-of-Master!"

If only she had more expressive features in that metallic surface, she could've flashed an expression that could _almost_ look like a smile...

...

Once the boy exited the room, he found Yokuba sitting in the floor while gulping on yet another banana; and Master Porky was talking on a communicator. There were sounds of squealing Pigmasks heard from the other end of the phone, but Porky remained unfazed as he heard and talked.

"Heh, just do your best to hold it at that place without destroying it, morons. Think you can do that much?" Porky voiced over the phone, where more squealing sounds were heard right after. He then turned his head to face his approaching little chimera boy, who was passing by the Fierce Pork Trooper (who is always standing at the front of the King's room unless dismissed).

"We'll be there shortly, just don't wreck anything," he slammed the communicator off and turned full body toward the red-haired boy, who stopped a few feet from him and bent down a little as a respectful inclination toward Porky. "Aww, that fits you so much better..." Porky smiled as he looked down.

Yokuba then got up and actually threw the banana peel at a nearby garbage disposal. "So, we ready to leave?" he said among his last munches while scratching his butt.

"Do you need me to escort you, your Majesty?" voiced the Fierce Pork Trooper over to Porky, but Porky shook his head.

"Nah, no need to. Time to test this brat over here," he signaled toward the red-hair who just eyed the Fierce Pork Trooper with little importance. "Just go over to that Club-whatever it's called, and make sure the music's rolling," Porky smiled confidently and twirled his index finger loosely in the air.

The Fierce Porky Trooper then bowed down to Porky. "Thank you, Master King P," and retreated toward the stairs in his slow, heavy pace.

The little red-eyed chimera boy searched through his computer data regarding any information about such place.

"Club Titiboo" - located on a plateau west of their current location, after passing the Chimera Labs, is:

-a venue for King P worshipping  
-an adult gathering  
-a 'refreshing' area for the Pigmasks hard at labor  
-a place Master Porky didn't actually visit all that much..

Porky then began walking toward the elevator, followed by Yokuba. The boy then trailed behind.

...

The trip was a bit lengthy, but Porky was as comfortable as he could get, slouched over the front seat next to a Pigmask solider driving the hovering vehicle. Porky had actually fallen asleep for a while, but was now awake with one arm up with hand behind his head and the other one holding a donut he was munching on. One of his legs was up resting on top of the other and he just looked at the window during the trip while crumbles were gathering on top of his shirt.

Yokuba was also eating about his third banana too, in a relaxed sitting position on the back seats next to the red-hair, who barely moved from his straight up position during the whole trip. The noise inside the vehicle was no longer that of Porky's heavy snoring from several moments back; now, the car was filled with the radio playing about a 10th version of "Theme of King P," accompanied by the sound of strong air conditioning.

The group finally arrives at thier location, where they are greeted by many other Pigmask soldiers who run and squeal around, then eventually form two lines at the sides of the door where Porky would come from, and wave their fists in salutations. One lone Pigmask then comes in and rolls out a red carpet for Porky to step on as he exits the vehicle once another soldier opens the door.

Yokuba exits through the left back door, and the red-hair exits through the right, but no one pays them any attention.

"Long live the King!" shout all the greeting Pigmasks with their never-ending noisy squealing.

"Yeah, yeah," Porky answers and then swallows the last piece left of the donut in his hand. "So where is it?" he dusts off the crumbles of his jacket to the floor.

One of the Pigmasks approaches Porky personally. "Sir! We have managed to keep it inside a huge cage, but we do not know how much longer it will last inside! Something's got it peeved up!"

"Heheh, all the better," answers Porky as Yokuba makes his way to his side and crosses his arms.

The little red-haired boy stands by their side as well and observes their location. They seem to be located inside a cave among the mountains, where a group of Pigmasks have built a temporary base that holds several chimera animals.

"Well? Take us there," Porky speaks and motions at his other two companions.

"Right away!" squeals the Pigmask. He turns around and starts walking ahead. The rest of the Pigmasks retrieve to go back to their duties.

He leads them deeper into one of the tunnels inside the cave, where faint roaring noises are heard. During their walking trip, Porky explains to his new chimera what his mission is ahead.

"Now, how did it go again?" Porky lifts his hand up his chin as he walks. The little red-hair turns to look intently at him as he follows in his monotone pace.

"Ahh, yes. You had been sent off to do a mission... here in the mountains," Porky smiles. "But then one of my chimera monsters attacked you... How truly _vicious_ of it, eh?"

"Oh, is that so?" Yokuba answers while grinning. The Pigmask in front of them motions nothing about their conversation. The little red-hair only listens attentively.

"Yes, yes. Apparently, it has gone a little... haywire, hm? It went so far as to completely rip apart one of your limbs!" Porky gestures around, moving his right arm and making a face as if he were in pain.

"Nyehehehehehe."

"..." the red-eyed boy then looks down at his right arm.

"But don't worry, we took care of that." Porky relaxes his arms and leans back in his walking posture a little. "After all, you are quite a valuable weapon," he grins.

The noise of whatever creature was roaring inside the cave get louder and louder as the group draws nearer. They finally come to a stop a small distance away from a large cage where a male Mecha Drago was being held captive. Its breathing is extremely heavy, and its back is facing them. But upon hearing its new visitors, it turns around slowly and then eyes them intently. It takes several careful steps back, then comes running full force, slamming its skull into the cage's bars to try to break free, then collapses. The Pigmask accompanying the group jumps ands squeals in panic.

"Squee! I really don't know just how much longer can that thing last in there!" he turns around to face Porky and waves his fist around. "Sir! I really don't think it is safe for you to be here! (or me, for that matter..)"

Ignoring his comments, Porky only walks past him and steps closer to the cage. The Drago is now bent down, in a resting position to relieve itself from the pain upon impact with the cage's steel bars. Its red, left pupil focuses on Porky as he draws nearer, and its breathing begins increasing its pace. Porky stops about three feet away and watches it closely without fear.

"It's been a while since I've looked at you this closely, eh? Cameras aside, heheh.."

The Pigmask who directed them here hides behind Yokuba in fear. The red-haired boy steps closer to Porky and watches the Drago carefully. His eyes remain stiff but more alert than usual. Something about this sight makes him shudder, and he delves deep into his head to see if any of what Master Porky had said earlier about its 'supposed attack' rings any bell. ...But nothing. There's nothing in his memories. Instead, he just stares at it deeply, its pupil shifting its attention from Porky over to him, and then Porky's voice speaks again.

"This beast is no longer of any use to me..." He says as he stares back at it as if it were a piece of garbage. "I want you to kill it."

They red-haired boy's eyes become unfocused. "..."

"Go ahead," Porky smiles. "Finish the job you had _started_..." he ends in a dangerous tone.

The words echo inside the red-haired boy's head.

Fin

A/N: Sheesh, the chapters just keep on getting longer! So I decided to split this one up here. Action scenes are next and they're haaard to write.

And please let me know how I'm doing, fellas! Is the story entertaining you, or boring you? Review, crit, opinions, suggestions, questions, complains, all accepted here or through a PM. Don't be shy! *smile*


	7. Whirlwind

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: This **ISN'T** a continuation from LAST CHAPTER! Although, last chapter's continuation has been fully plotted-out, I just wanted to jump around a little back and forth in time with this fic. It's a rather long fic, so let's break it up a bit. In THIS chapter, taking place some time after Claus became Commander, we go into an emotional figurative roller-coaster. Some of the things may not be true, and others could be foreshadowing. Others could be just possibilities, while others the actuality. Also, WARNING: some abuse involved.

Thank you very much for the reviews to last chapter! Sorry if I left it in a bit of a cliffhanger...

...

Day #07: **"Whirlwind"  
**[Just exploring a series of "what if..?" scenarios between these two individuals and their circumstances...]

...

Out of a crowd of Idiots, someone else has to stand up to take the blame..  
In this case, the person assigned as "responsible" for this group of pink-wearing buffoons was now a young red-haired boy, whom they called their "Commander"... And he's the one who stood now, in front of the King, in a firm stance befitting that of a soldier, and with a locked view of Porky's face that was completely detached of any human emotion.

On the contrary to this boy's lack of "feelings," however, the King at the other side of this room was completely filled with infuriating, blind rage.

Porky knew his monster was perfectly capable of getting things done the way _he_ wanted. He knew it was the _other _morons that were to blame. He KNEW none of this was his chimera boy's fault! But here he is, shouting angry verbal abuse at the boy, as if trying to damage whatever was left of the boy's heart. He spat words that were like poisoning black gas being released from his mouth, and materializing into venomous arrows that later shot out to hit the numb-looking boy in the flesh, and make him bleed, like the way living tissue cries in pain.

Sweat trickled down from the unseen upper part of Porky's face down his chin to show how heated his head felt due to the flames engulfing his heart with anger: useless, temporary, agonizing anger. Because EVERYTHING must be its BEST to Master Porky! And if things didn't go that way, he would've ended up with cardiac arrest if he wasn't immortal! How IS it that even BRAINWASHED IDIOTS couldn't get his wishes RIGHT! His irrational mind could simply not figure it out!

But the other boy.. the red-haired one who looked back at Porky so indifferently, simply stood there. As if he were merely a pond of water that Porky was uselessly trying to slice out and cut. Nothing fazed the boy emotionally. He simply kept his eyes rolling from left to right as he watched Porky stomp here and there, kicking toys along the way, while blinking just a few times. He just silently watched Porky engulf himself in a burning fire.

And when stomping around was no longer working for Porky, he paused his steps and swiftly turned to look back at the other boy, his chest and back rising up and down in rapid successions, as he breathed heavily. And there was absolutely no response back. Only a pair of red eyes that intently looked back at him, examining his every move.

When people face this type of circumstance, where they're desperately looking for a target to release this drowning emotion called anger, they often do things they don't mean, and often target the _wrong _thing...

And in a series of fast-paced, blind motions, Porky makes his way to the boy and grabs him by the collar. The boy motions nothing as objection, and Porky uses whatever drops of brute strength he had in him to slam the boy to the ground as hard as he could manage. The boy spreads his arms out in an automatic movement to lessen the fall, and his helmet hits the floor. His breathing continues normally, and he calmly sits up, helmet loosening hold on his head. And Porky doesn't pause. Feeling the anger-fueled adrenaline running, he shapes his hands in fists, kneels to the ground to be at the same level as the red-hair, and summons all his irritation to hit the boy real hard.

As if he were some superhuman, the helmet forms a small crack, and completely flies off the boy's head as Porky's fist makes contact with it. It bounces on the floor somewhere far off into the room. But the red-hair's eyes still don't change toward his Master, despite this sudden violent behavior. Instead, he's like a doll feeling nothing.

This is nonsense. Porky doesn't like to get his _own_ hands dirty..

In his blinding rage, he hits the boy again, this time the fist connects directly with the face, bending the boy's nose a little during the rapid motion of the strike. After the recoil from the punch, the boy calmly turns his face again to look at Porky, almost as if welcoming the next hit.

If Porky wants to damage somebody physically, he gets other lackeys to do it. Or some machine. Never directly.

And Porky's fist slams the boy's face again, this time, making him bleed through the nose. Inconvenient or useless, maybe. But this boy still bleeds like a normal human. And like normal, human blood, it splatters some into Porky's knuckles. And the boy, forever, remains emotionally intact.

There's no way Porky likes to stain himself with some other rodent's blood. It was self-depreciation.

Yet another intense blow makes contact with skin. The red-hair's face is being distorted due to the numerous blows now. Already purple marks were showing up. In a skin as pale as his, it was hard not to notice. And there was red blood flowing from the boy's nose, making a pause in the lips, and then continuing down the chin, dropping into the ground.

And besides, why on earth would he like to get his fists achy? Or _anything_ that caused even minor physical pain to him, for that matter.

Like a broken record, fist slams face. Over and over. And every other sound seems to vanish away entirely except for their breaths. It's only their increasing pants, sweat from skin, and blood splattering down into the floor..

Porky stared back at it. At that red color. That red color found in his eyes that had made him think of blood for those split seconds. He shuddered, and then trailed back to reality, where he found himself, still standing some distance away from the chimera boy who just stood there, like an emotionless mannequin. And the boy's face was clean. A perfectly beautiful, un-bruised, and un-bleeding face. Only faint breaths heard.

And he sighted deeply. It had been a completely improper yet still possible scenario. But _maybe _one that wouldn't have occurred to him if it wasn't that this boy he was dealing with wasn't SO agonizingly unfazed by Anything!

Porky's thoughts ran at the speed of light, in vain search for an outlet, or solution, or answer. He'd love to be able to crack it open sometimes. Crack open the way to the red-hair's emotional state. He'd love to manipulate it like a toy car at the whim of simple buttons in control of a child. The toy car can speed up quickly, going forward, or backward, or drift around playfully and even perform a series of tricks under a careful handler.

Just like the sophisticated toy cars, Porky saw the remote control with all sorts of fancy buttons that he could masterfully manipulate in his hand-a way to control this red-eyed mannequin's emotions.

He would look at it deviously, and then push a red arrow on the left side of the control. Then he'd watch the other boy's eyes turn from completely numb-looking to ones filled with sorrow. As humanly as Porky could imagine it, the boy would start shaking his body a little in a state of emotional pain. He'd feel his heart heavy at the thought that he has disgraced his Master with his shameful acts. He'd feel as injured as a heart with multiple bullet holes that caused it to bleed and let go of its drops of life. He'd walk up to be right in front of Porky and then kneel to the ground shakily. And with tear-filled, pleading eyes, he'd beg his Master for forgiveness and apologize profusely. He'd pour down sweat and tears and speak in vivid language and gestures to emotionally state just how MISERABLE he felt for being so worthless and stupid to his Master. Then he would look at him straight in the eyes and swear to Mother Pork that his own soul and body were an offering for Porky to do whatever he wanted, because that was his wish and command.

True. Mere apologizes ultimately achieved nothing. But the begging part was totally worth it. Porky loved to watch that sort of thing. The Commander was nothing but a paw to him. And this pleading and begging that he was witnessing was direct proof that everything was under Porky's control as he wanted it. And whatever means he had made it work; it didn't matter whether it was some fancy control that brought out this situation.

But that so-called remote control didn't exist in his hands. And he wasn't watching the red-hair beg to him desperately, and maybe even cling to his legs or kiss his feet. Instead, Porky was just sitting in his chair still trying to think of a solution to his problem, while the Commander was listening to nothing, and suggesting nothing whatsoever in return..

It was a very frustrating situation the more he tried to analyze it. Porky raised his hands and covered his face in their palms so that he could only see darkness. Darkness instead of the agonizing sight of things not being _his_ way. He massaged his forehead with fingers a bit, and swallowed hard, and he thinks he's starting to feel a minor ache right there in his skull.

And then the Commander finally spoke, in that cool voice of his.

"I'm sorry, Sir... But I have to leave."

And Porky trailed into a completely new direction entirely. When his hands let go off his face and he opened his eyes, he was still watching the darkness. It didn't look like he was in his room anymore. Rather, it was a completely dark and empty space. It was only him, the throne-like chair he sat on, and that red-eyed mannequin a few feet away staring back at him.

Porky looked around, placing his hands on the handles of the chair. He then noticed that he felt smaller than usual. He looked down at his hands and body to see that his form now looked like that of a younger child's. He was no longer wearing his pinstripes suit. Instead, it was a pair of blue overalls. And his hair was no longer white, but blond! It was _just _like old times (VERY very _old _times..)

And that emotionally unfazed, red-haired figure that watched him spoke those harsh words in a monotonous tone: "I have to leave.."

And suddenly, Porky started feeling this drowning emotion of engulfing darkness and solitude. He felt extremely uneasy to the point that it made his stomach churn. He flinched his eye a little and felt sweat dropping down to the side of his face. He then looked out to the boy, who began taking steps back to turn to leave.

Upon watching those movements, the air started to feel suffocating. And Porky got out from the now too big chair and stretched out his hand. He spoke in a quivering voice:

"What... do you mean you're... leaving..?" a young child's voice sobbed.

And the other boy, now with his back turned toward Porky, spat words that felt like icicles aimed at the heart: "There's absolutely NOTHING you can do about it. I'm LEAVING. You're on your OWN." And he began walking forward. Forward, and away from Porky, going into the distant darkness.

_There's NOTHING I can do about it?. ...nothing..? Nothing...!_

It was a blow straight to Porky's ego. Because he likes being in control. And that young, blond child took a few steps forward.

"You can't leave me...!" he said shakily. "You're going to leave ME alone..?" He gulped and raised his voice higher, "YOUR only Play partner!" He screamed in desperate hopes that the sentence would reach the other boy.

And the other boy stopped. Porky took a few steps closer, and he noticed the boy was no longer the Commander. Instead, it was that kid who wore a yellow shirt with green stripes, with orange shorts, and blue shoes.. it was that kid Porky had first seen at the plateau a while back, but shorter, and not covered in blood.

The boy turned around and made an expression that nearly made Porky completely blank-out and mouth foam out of shock: he _smiled_. Porky couldn't help but place a few fingers in his lips to keep them from opening. The expression just felt _so_ out of place from what he was used to looking at.

But the words the boy spoke were anything but friendly.

"Oh, yeah..?" he raised an eyebrow and grinned. His eyes were no longer red, but emerald green. "Try to CATCH me, LOSER!" the boy stuck his tongue out briefly, and then swiftly turned again and began to run forward. Running forward into the darkness and further away from Porky, the "King."

Porky spat to the ground and shook his head, and then began running toward the other boy with his chubby short legs. The first steps he made were normal, befitting a boy his age and weight, but then they began to slow down, as if time were coming to a stop. The red-haired boy kept running at his normal pace, getting farther away from Porky. And Porky pushed his energy, but his pace was not increasing. It was slowing and slowing, as if trying to run in the water. Each step felt heavier, yet proceeding nowhere.

It felt incredibly suffocating the more he tried to advance. And in his desperate attempt to try to reach the boy who was escaping his life, Porky stretched his arm out as far as he could possibly imagine to make a grab for it. Because no one can escape him if _he_ doesn't want them to. Even his fingers stretched and flinched as far as they could, and when he felt he got a hold on something-whatever it was, it was too dark to see-he summoned any strength he had left in him to jerk his hand back as hard as he could. Whatever was escaping him, he wasn't going to let go off-!

And his hand took a grip on the Commander's jacket, and Porky's head slammed against his shoulder.

"..."

They were back into the room again. None of it had happened, whatever delusions were showing up in younger bodies... Instead, the red-hair was still standing there like the doll he was. But Porky's forehead remained pressed against his shoulder after the impact.

And they just stood there in silence. Porky came to his senses, opened his eyes and realized it wasn't a yellow shirt with green stripes he was holding, but that black jacket that used to be _his_...

He moved his head up to rest his chin on top of the boy's shoulder and sighted. His right hand let go off the jacket, moved to the boy's back, and lowered down to reach his waist, and then press it against his own gently. And his other hand reached out to grab the boy's left, normal hand, and intertwine his fingers with his own. And their bodies started to move slowly in a rocking motion, and the lights around them seemed to dim down to fit the mood..

Nope. That wasn't happening either. Porky blinked and then pushed the other boy using only half his strength (mostly out of laziness), quickly retrieved back a few steps, and turns around to have his back face the boy.

Stupid, stupid, stupid, STOOooooooPID illusions kept infiltrating his head, and he was very perplexed. He gently pressed one fist against his noggin and wondered why on earth did he kept having these images so vividly. It was stupid. That red-eyed boy was nothing but a useful _tool _to him. To upgrade his present status was completely out of the question. Nothing needed to be any closer to Porky. Nothing at all in any way, shape, or form.

Faint bolts of anger began rising up again, and Porky shouted one more time to the boy to tell him he had to get THE FUDGE out of his room..

Yeah, he told him to leave, although he isn't entirely sure he wants him to. This still doesn't solve those idiot pigmasks' mistake, still doesn't offer Porky a solution for their detrimental error, and it STILL doesn't makes him feel in any way _better_ than before that numb-looking chimera stepped into the room.

But he doesn't know any better at this point. So he tells him to shut up and leave.

And the boy opens his mouth to say something... a suggestion, perhaps, or some sort of 'comforting' word, or _maybe_ even an objection... But nothing comes out. He says nothing, Porky saw nothing, and he closes his lips again, and takes two silent steps back to turn around.

Faint, monotonous footsteps are heard leaving the room, the door creaks open a little, then closes softly, causing as little noise as possible.

And Porky's left all alone again. Alone, like when he wakes up and goes to sleep. Alone like when people are born and die. Alone, like shown in the multiple photographs he's taken that consists of only him and various inanimate objects.

ALONE.

He breathes normally, calms his thoughts, and decides to call it a day. He'll take care of it tomorrow-no, it'll take care of _itself _tomorrow. He drags his feet toward his bed and comes to a stop right in front of it.

He'd like to abruptly drop his weight down in, like in any normal, draining, and frustrating situation like this. But he pauses, and spots that stupid robot figure laying around his pillows among a few other toys.

"..."

WHY was it that this damn robot figure was ALWAYS so easy to find at times like this? It just always stuck out from everything else in his room. The same LAME robot figure that he finds himself staring at and makes him think of _that _boy again...

"..."

With a slight irritation, Porky steps back, and decides to sit down on the ground instead. He grabs a couple of nearby remote controllers laying in the floor. One of them brings out one of the giant monitors stashed in his room upon pressing some buttons. The screen lights up and begins playing the introduction to a zombie-shooting game, and with the other control, Porky starts the game and goes into a dead-zombie shooting spree. Just drowning away troubles, because the truth is that they don't actually exist. This is how a kid gets things done.

Bah! World Domination should take care of itself.

Fin...

A/N: ...Well, well, well... so what did you readers think of this one? I'd love to hear about it! Was it predictable? Unexpected? Boring? Humorous? Strange?  
Also, if you spot any major mistakes, I'd appreciate it if you pointed it out too. Thank you very much!


	8. Combat Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: I apologize DEEPLY for having taking sooo long updating this fic. Chapter 8 has a lot of "action" going on, so it was very difficult for me to write. And the longer it dragged out, the easier it became for me to post-pone tackling it. And then a whole year passed by! Eeeeek! *embarrassed*

It's also quite a lengthy chapter, but I hope you feel I did it justice, nonetheless. Thank you so much to all of the people who are still subscribed to this story! It means a lot to me. Thank you for your patience and enjoy~

...

Day # 08: **"Combat" Part 2  
**[Continuation of Ch 6. Just how Faithful, Unsentimental, and Efficient is the little chimera boy at executing his first order..?]

...

The lock keeping the Drago forced inside the cage had been released once Porky, Yokuba, and the Pigmask were a good, safe distance away from it on top an artificial platform that moved them up to a higher elevation. The mecha drago's height and appearance were terrifying compared to the little red-haired boy, who calmly stood in front. Its mechanical eyes may be devoid of emotion, but there's no denying there was aggressiveness in its posture, and the way it stomped in circles around the boy, and the whirling mechanical noises it made, like a beast growling at its prey.

If only the drago could speak and could relate its tale, it could tell the audience that the little boy in front of him was _not_ a new sight. It had seen him before. But he was different. The boy's eyes were just like the drago's now: unemotional. His steps and gaze were calculating and cold. He was nothing like the little boy who had confronted it weeks before. Nothing like him at all...

...

_He was breathing hard after all that running, but he quickly regained his posture by standing straight and looking into the killer drago's eyes. The boy's eyes were filled with rage, but they still had some innocence to them. The drago could see, they had innocence that was slowly decaying away... It told him words he'd never say again..._

_"We had trusted you... for so long... as a friend... But now.. what has happened to you? You are no longer what I used to know..." the boy puffed with dagger in hand. He raised it up to let it be seen, a glint showing off its sharpness. And then he tossed it away, blade landing firmly carved into the ground. "You no longer belong in this forest. You have become a monster!" he swung his arms back. His words were self-righteous. But they were the words of a ten-year-old, who did not think much about consequences. He raised both hands now, open with palms facing the drago. And with eyes closed he stated, "Allow me to put you to rest.." The drago only stared back, its mind preparing for battle, its left foot made a step back with a loud slam._

_"P..." the beast knew something dangerous was coming. Its body inclined slightly forward, preparing for a slam._

_"K..." Maybe the boy meant well... in a reckless, immature and slightly vengeful way, but..._

_Sometimes being the most aggressive gives the best defense._

_..._

He searched through-out its entire internal database, looking for any "weapons" or modes of attack available besides his arm canon. Maybe he could find where this "PSI" his Master kept talking about within one of his systems.

But there was nothing. He couldn't even recognize the word...

_"You have something powerful inside you,"_ his Master had told him with his index finger tapping the boy's chest. _"It's the only reason why we've even bothered to repair you,"_ he chuckled, uncaring of anyone's feelings but his own. _"In this fight, you better remember what that is... " _he then patted the boy's head down, treating him like an ill-behaved boy. "...or else, _you can kiss my feet as a good-bye right now, got it?"_

Those had been his instructions. Now he had to figure out the rest while confronting the beast that never took its cold stare off from him. The machine was eager to crush him, just like it had done the first time.

Like déjà vu. The drago charged at him in the same fashion it had done weeks earlier, fully determined to make a mess out of him again. Having found nothing through his database, the boy used only what he could physically see to fight. Although, he was still not entirely used to his new body, human survival instincts kicked in for a speedier learning curve. His movements were quicker than before, so he managed to dodge it more easily. No more loosing shoes on the way, now that he had a pair of nice new boots tightly strapped to his feet!

The drago ran toward him, but the boy rolled forward, making his way to the other side of the creature from below. The drago swung its tail, and the boy managed to duck just in time. He got up, ran to a safer distance, turned and charged his canon. The drago then fully turned around. The boy's inner scanner aimed, and the canon fired a few shots, hitting the drago by its neck and head. The drago groaned weakly, but the blasts had only hit the surface, nothing vital. It continued to dash toward the boy, but the boy did not cower. He also charged forward, scanning it to see if he could find any weak spots.

Opening its jaw, the drago began igniting its internal flame-thrower. The boy saw this just in time and reacted by firing at its inside right when the beast pulled the trigger. Flames clashed, blasting close to the drago's mouth, pushing it back to avoid further damage. It roared and fired blindly, but the boy escaped once again, rolling and running forward, circling to the back of the drago once again.

"And if he doesn't remember?" commented Yokuba with arms crossed, unconcerned.

"Then he's no use to me," was Porky's quick reply, as if it had been obvious. His arms rested lazily onto the bars that secured them inside the platform.

"If it doesn't work, just trash everything and start all-over again," Yokuba noted. "I'm guessing you've done that many times, huh?" he added while rubbing his mustache, taking into account that Porky had lived way longer than himself. The Pigmask accompanying them didn't feel so secure with all he was hearing and witnessing. But his opinion never matters.

"Yup... just toss it aside and move on. It's not hard to do.."

A beaming roar erupted from the drago, growing more frustrated at the lack of landing a good blow at his prey. But the boy was silent, he simply pressed several buttons in his arm canon, making it shift a few metal plates, and its light when up again. If the drago could pop a vein of anger, it would do so, except its skin is mostly covered in metal casings. It lowered its head and ran toward the boy again. And this time, he jumped above it right before making contact, climbing up to the back of its neck.

The drago roared and swung its head around, but the boy had secured its spot on top, charging his canon as much as he could and blasting through what little exposed skin he could find. The drago howled in pain and spun around violently, tackling its whole body against a nearby big rock, forcing the boy to jump out. He turned around and blasted again, but the drago swung its tail at him furiously.

It managed to hit him hard, and the boy's body flew across a small distance, hitting the ground badly with a thud, blowing up dust in the air, and leaving a dent in the dirt. He shortly got back up with little effort, but his still human skin was more sensitive. Blood flowed from the side of his head, and his knees were slightly bent with his arms resting on them. His half-mechanical heart beat hard, but his breathing quickly returned to normal. His eyes never took off that calculating gaze of his. He straightened his stance up to face the drago once more, its sensors surging electricity around in a more alert state. He never wiped off the blood, it continued to flow down as if it wasn't even there.

Porky had to laugh at the sight. All this violence was nothing but amusing to him. "Maybe I should watch robots fight each other more often, hahaha! How 'bout holding bloody chimera tournaments?" he cackled.

Yokuba did nothing but accompany Porky in laughter. Whether Porky truly meant what he said didn't matter, since once he set out to do something, there was no stopping him. However, the Pigmask with them was very unnerved. Surely, he had watched chimeras attacking each other before. They were known to be unstable at times, due to their very existence being unnatural to begin with. But this sight was different to him. He did not like the sight of a human-looking kid involved. Not to mention, that if this child couldn't hold the drago off, what where _they _to do then? He gulped uncomfortably.

The drago did not spare another minute and stomped quickly toward the boy, attacking with its internal flame thrower once more. The boy made a run for it, blasting off at whatever was exposed from the metal casings. But the drago did not lower its pace, and was quickly catching up. It made a swift biting attack once it had the boy within reach. He dodged too late. The fangs grabbed a hold of his right arm canon, and without hesitations, the drago whirled its head around, pulling the arm by force until it ripped it apart, pieces of metal scattering around, making the boy scream out loud, more from the sight than the feel of the wires being torn apart from his skin. Blood gushed out from the tears, splashing both into the drago's skin and his own. The drago flung its head once more, tackling the boy yet again.

"Hahahaha! Well there he goes!" Porky exclaimed amusingly, but inwardly feeling a tad disappointed at this sudden turn of events. Maybe he hadn't equipped the boy with enough weapons? Nonsense. The whole point was to unleash that power that had often been an obstacle to him. If the boy didn't do that, he was useless to him. That was all there was to it. Porky tensed his grip on the metal bar in front of him.

They boy felt surges of electricity, and familiar pain bolting through his arm and into his body as he laid in the dirt once more, but was hesitant to get back on his feet. His inorganic counterparts fought to numb the pain swirling around the nerves of his now missing canon. Numbers and warning signs flashed in his vision regarding his status. But the overall message spelled DANGER.

The drago hissed, approaching him slowly this time, casting a large shadow over the boy, calculating his definitive demise. No cliff would stop it from completely finishing him now. This time, it would end the job and eliminate the possibility of further threat.

The boy lay still, with only his chest moving to allow enough air in and out. He was unsure of what to do, but sure that it was his job to take down this appalling beast. Had he been completely human, he would've likely started to sob from the pain and fear of the situation. But his red eyes held firm, thinking only about his objective.

He _had_ to remember what this "PSI" was. There was no other way to fight anymore. He didn't want to fail his Master, he didn't want his efforts of having "repaired" him go to waste. He needs to take this drago down no matter what. If he doesn't do it, he'll be left to be nothing but scrap. Useless scrap completely worthless to his Master. Worthless worthless worthless..

But there was something else to it... His red eyes were beginning to focus on the creature before him, who seemed to move in slow motion. If he doesn't do something soon, he is going to die.

Die... like in that... blurry vision from some lost memory banks.. it was the sight of the same drago charging at him, but it was from some time back.. were these the memories his Master was talking about? The time when his original arm had been lost to it...?

No matter. If he doesn't do something soon.. he's going to die. And.. and...

He can't die. People need him... His Master needs him..!

The drago cast a roar, opening its jaws, ready to tear the scrap boy to pieces. Sounds from the organic side of his heart were getting louder and louder, overriding every other noise. What he had done earlier before when he met this familiar sight awakened. He doesn't even know where the words came from or what they were.. but they saved his life.

"PK..." unconsciously, the boy had stretched his only arm out, palm facing the drago. His eyes remained open, but he was no longer paying attention to what he was looking. His body felt a surge of energy rushing through him that his circuits could not comprehend as he closed his eyes and finished his sentence..

"...LOVE."

It all happened so fast. A glow of pink, blue, and magenta colors emanated right from the palm of his left arm, shooting out like big waves. To the drago, this sight was not new, but the attack was much more powerful than it remembered, even if it was only coming from one hand. The waves were brighter, bigger, and it hit hard to the point of nearly busting its chest open. It roared in pain, and its body was pushed off a great distance, falling and crashing hard on the floor by its side, its mandible completely busted upon such impact. Electricity bolting around its body due to the severe damage the attack had caused throughout its whole body.

And just as sudden as the beams had emanated, they vanished into thin air, leaving both competitors laying flat on the ground.

Porky clenched his grip once more, but this time out of enthusiasm. "Finally!" he stood up as tall as he could and admired the sight before him, feeling accomplished. He involuntarily licked his upper lip, as if tasting the power for himself. The Pigmask next to him was too surprised to speak. "It's great to know he didn't completely turned out to be a mere scrap of _metal!_ Even though, it was close. So what did you think?" he turned to see a very stunned Yokuba, much to his surprise.

Something about this sight made Yokuba shudder. He knew PSI, but the power that the boy released was unfamiliar to him.

..it.. _couldn't be..?..._

Porky made nothing of it. He ordered the Pigmask to lower the platform. The battle was not entirely over, but the main objective had been cleared. Porky made his way toward the boy, who still laid in the ground, but didn't bother to help him get up. He simply looked down at him.

"Well, now, it seems you _do _remember something useful." He grinned, resting his hands on his pant pockets.

Although, the boy did not smile back at his Master, he felt.. content with his statement. "..Thank you, Master.." It had been too close a call.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Yokuba and the Pigmask made their way closer as well. "Do you plan to sleep there? Or are you going to finish your job?" Porky crossed his arms.

The boy finally sat up, his breathing once again regaining normality, but blood continued to drizzle from his head and right arm. "Yes, Master."

The drago moaned loudly in pain a good distance away. The damage from the single attack had been so intense that it no longer had any strength to get up. Porky had once witnessed the devastating power that PSI could cause, long ago. Excitement ran through his veins at the thought of finally possessing it on his side alone. As long as the boy remained loyal only to him...

As long as he did absolutely everything he was told. No questions asked.

The boy stepped slowly closer to the drago, leaving a small trail behind from the blood dripping from what was left of his limping right arm. He felt conflicted emotions surge through him that he could not understand. All he wanted was to serve his Master. So why did the sight of a helpless, half-destroyed, maniacal drago bothered him? Something wasn't right...

Another being about to deliver a final blow on its dying breaths. Again, this sight, to the drago, was not new. Shortly after it had done away with the boy who fell from the plateau, a man in a hat had put up a good fight as well. But it had spared him, only because it's _supposed_ offspring had been around. There was nothing to stop it now. But the drago was tired. Tired of the pain that had haunted it since the day it awoke with men in pink suits and lab coats around. Its vision was all blurred.

If only the drago could speak and could relate its tale, it could tell the audience that it just wanted it all to be over...

...

_Regret filled his young mind because of his uncalculating, inconsiderate, and hopeless actions. Who was he trying to fool, taking up all the responsibility for himself? Leaving his twin brother behind to sob in loneliness? Thinking he would be strong enough both in power and spirit to try to tame this beast that had so mercilessly killed his mother?_

_Was he REALLY prepared to "put it to rest"? Did he even fully understand what those words meant?_

_Everything in his world was supposed to be Perfect. So why does everything right now feel so WRONG? The pain he felt in his body was venomous, like a blade slicing through his whole chest. His whole life flashed at him, and the person he thought the most was his twin brother.. _

_If ANYTHING, he wants his brother to be spared of this atrocious pain he felt. But who was going to protect him if not himself? It was his job. This wasn't supposed to-_

_His fingers managed to grab on to a dent down the plateau. But he was in too much pain to think straight. He puffed hard breaths, and the pounding in his head erased the violent roars coming from the drago that had just tackled him out in blinding fury. Blood, sweat, and tears drizzled down below from his dying little body._

_He can't die yet. He can't leave him behind. He can't die yet. He has to Protect him..!_

_He can't die yet.._

...

"What are you waiting for, you junk trash?" Porky fumed since it was taking too long for the arm-less boy to deliver the final blow onto the miserable, dying beast. The boy simply stood there, back facing Porky. And since he got no response, he angrily stomped toward him. "Don't go and tell me you can't _kill _the thing, you useless-"

"I apologize, Master." the boy finally cut in. His eyes had been focused on the beast. He was scanning its body to find its most vital point. When he found it, he stepped back. "I'm still not used to this."

"Feh!" Porky spat to the ground, unconvinced. He was much too impatient for anything.

"Nweheheh," Yokuba approached them, hand on his chin. "Could it be you pulled it off without exactly knowing what you did, boy?" he grinned maliciously.

No response again. This time, the boy had his eyes closed, breathing calmly, and then raised his left arm.

"I suggest you all step back," were his only words.

They did so, hesitantly. And in a moment's time, a small flare with the same colors as his earlier attack glowed from his hand. It silently made its way onto the drago's chest, and once it reached this point, it grew rapidly and exploded. The drago moaned for one last time, feeling its core burst open, and scattering several metal pieces and tears of reptile skin from the blast. Its breaths seized seconds later, leaving only a fading humming noise from where its mechanical workings slowed to a stop.

Finally, it was completely put to rest.

"What? That was it?" Porky broke the silence that had followed, and walked toward the boy.

"Is something wrong, Master?" was his polite reply, turning his head to face him. "I have completed my mission," he bowed.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe I was just expecting something.. a little more explosive!" he patted the boy's head down.

"Um.." the Pigmask cut in, sweat dripping from his mask. He pointed a weak, shivering finger toward the boy's missing arm. "Aren't you in pain..?" he noted the blood still drizzling down.

"He's just a robot." Yokuba exclaimed with arms crossed, trying to seem unimpressed at his attack.

"..it does hurt a little.." the boy indifferently replied.

"Well, whatever." Porky turned away from him. "I supposed you DID finish your mission. You still have a lot more to prove to me, got it?" he eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes, Master.." the boy bowed once again, trying to suppress the still conflicting thoughts jamming his half-computer brain.

The aftertaste of this supposedly "victorious" battle was not very sweet. As they all made their way out, the boy stopped for a moment to look back at the mess he had done. He could still hear the drago roar inside its head, and the ground shaking from its heavy stomping. Somehow, he feels as though he had meant to do something like this earlier, but..

"It was for Master Porky..." he muttered, as if trying to convince someone to justify his actions. He turned around again and continued to walk forward. Forward and away from nature's abomination. The beast that had started to paint his world red in the beginning. No longer will it terrorize anything else.

"Because I have to protect him..."

~Fin~

...

A/N: Does anyone care to be my beta reader? I feel like my narration is pretty messy, having everyone's POVs all over the place. And perhaps there are sections that could've been trimmed, I'm just not sure which ones. It gets a little tiring to read the same thing you're writing countless times *laughs*

Feedback appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	9. Welcome Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: I admit, the end of last chapter was a bit abrupt, but the chapter itself felt so long, that I just wanted to end it. I apologize for that. THIS chapter picks right up from where we left off.

Enjoy~

...

Day # 09: **"Welcome" Part 1  
**[His first battle is over, but it was just the beginning. What does the nameless boy have to look forward to in this twisted new world?]

...

_-"You still have a lot more to prove to me, got it?"-_

The words thunder in his eardrums as a remainder, but he still can't quite comprehend its notions, or what went wrong with himself. His vision starts speaking louder to him than his internal circuits when he sees everything blurry, and it feels like he's losing his sense of gravity entirely. They weren't very far from the pink, hovering vehicle that brought them to this place, but unable to take it any longer, the red-haired boy suddenly collapses to the ground without any prior warning.

A thud, and then an uproar of murmurs among the Pigmasks begins to spread, catching Porky's attention enough to make him turn around. The pink-wearing buffoons gather in a circle around the boy, until one of them finally decides to tend to him, by carefully turning his body around to face them and rest the boy's head on his lap. They turn to look at Porky, awaiting for him to say what he expects them to do. This nameless boy was a nobody to them. They had no idea whether he was _supposed _to collapse and Porky wants him dead, or if it should be treated with emergency assistance, seeing that there's still a faint drizzle of red making its way out from its torn jacket.

"I guess it was due to the blood loss," is all Porky states nonchalantly.

...

Night has come to the islands, allowing for some rest among its various residents. Only the chorus of mole crickets and other night creatures is heard outside, since the factory and other machinery has been shut down until dawn. But there's restlessness inside the Chimera labs, dimly lit throughout several rooms, as all the present researchers are gathered to work on improvements for Porky's 'busted' toy.

Dr. Andonuts is dumbfounded at the fact that the boy who had just _left_ the Chimera Labs was returning back so soon at such a state. An injury to the head and minor bruises to other parts of the body, as well as a completely wasted mechanical limb! Not to mention a faint signal of vitality. It doesn't fit into the doctor's cranium just how GOOD Porky is at wasting everything that's given to him.

"Would you _care_ to enlighten me!" he couldn't manage to keep his silence once he exited the operating room, to where Porky was casually sitting, resting his feet up on a nearby table, and looking down at some diagram he randomly found.

"What?" the amount of alarm on his voice was completely the opposite of Andonuts.

"Just what on Earth did you have him do? First day out in the field and his arm is completely CRUSHED!"

"Not my fault he wasn't strong enough.." Porky simply scratched his ear.

The doctor couldn't let this go. Watching a boy of such delicacy become a mere _toy _for Porky to do as he pleased. What if? What if that boy had been-

It took every ounce of nerves to speak his next sentences, his hands balled into sweaty fists, and a deep breath in. "Did it even occur to you that he hadn't achieved complete efficiency with his new body? Are you just going to keep bringing him in, just to trash him over and over? There's only so much a boy his age could do, even with artificial limbs!"

"Are you yelling at me, old man?" Porky tossed the diagram and stared seriously at the doctor, who immediately had to relax his stance at such a sight, thundering heart coming into a halt. A _reminder _of his position; a shiver that ran down his spine and churned in his stomach. It was so useless to try to talk to Porky.. Exhaustingly useless. All this chimera work was truly a daunting experience.

"I get it, I get it," seeing his more calm composure, Porky took his feet off the table and sat up straight. "Look, it _really _hadn't mattered to me whether IT was killed on this first around," he looked at Andonuts with his piercing smile.

The doctor simply stared back, expressions now numbed and tired.

"Relax," Porky got up and placed his hands on his pockets. "Since it DID survive, I have bigger plans for it. I promise to take care of it from now on, heheh.." his smile was so sweet it could convince any adult women that Porky was a well-behaved little boy. But those who knew Porky had a better understanding.

The forgotten diagram landed wrinkly atop a pile of broken flasks on the floor.

...

It was entirely black. A series of random images of various time-frames would've been nice to look at-however blurry and incomprehensible they were. But complete darkness was a terrifying sight. So his mind begins counting numbers instead. Because numbers are _supposed_ to make sense. One, two, three.. it was more to calm the nerves, than anything. Nine-teen, twenty, twenty-one, twenty-two.. It really didn't matter for how long. Fity-six, fifty-seven-fifty-eight, fifty-nine... one-hundred and thirty-four..

_"..You failed me.."_

His nerves were alert again, forcing him to sit up from what it seemed to be a patch of green on a completely black floor. He tried to move the fingers of his right hand to feel the texture of the ground he sat on, but he could feel nothing. It's all metal there..

Wait..

He looked down, and indeed there was something _kind of_ like an arm. It was a series of metal plates shaped like the skeleton of a hand, screws binding it on the joints. It was kind of too skinny to be a proper replacement for an arm, but he supposes he'll work with what he's got. He checked the one on the left, it was normal, although a tad pale. He got up and decided he better do something that will make him feel purposeful.

But feelings of Failure were draining his energy. A robot running low on batteries, faintly flickering a red light of warning, slowly dying away.

He sighed heavily with eyes closed.

He began walking forward, unsure of where the way would lead. If only he had more direction, perhaps someone to point the right way. But what is right? He can't tell. He doesn't know just how many times it has happened: to wake up in a lab without memory of what had happened earlier. To realize that _maybe_, because he was such a failure, the men in lab coats were forced to make him forget all his past errors, over and over. Just how many times had it happened? And how many more are ahead? These thoughts are disheartening, and unbefitting of someone 'Strong'...

There's a strange feeling of familiarity at that word. A hidden desire. A sudden loud heartbeat that craves to wake up.

A faint rustling sound begins to whisper in his ear, making him focus his vision on what lay ahead. Another patch of green on the black floor, this time bigger. Yellow dots dancing on its surface, and what looked like a figure at the center of it all. A figure that wore a strong shade of pink, and had a brown color for hair, long and dancing with the wind.

He can't identify what it is exactly, but he decides to move forward to it. The figure extends its arms, as if trying to welcome him. And something familiar begins to dawn in his body, giving him an aching feeling that screams at him to get closer. He can't tell what it is, but he's eager to know. His steps start going faster, and the air around him starts to feel warm, and the wind almost melodious.

To seek someone's approval, someone's care, someone's praise and welcome. Such are the needs of a child..

A circuit jams in his head, and he abruptly stops. His mechanical right limb rests motionless, while the fingers at his left itch. He decides to block the image he sees by turning to look down at the floor; a stare so long and deep it could pierce holes. The air around him begins to get cold again.

The wind continues to whisper at him, though now on a different tone. A menacing tone, rather than a welcoming one. He looks up, and this time, the pink and brown colors are gone. Instead, there's a figure dressed in red and black, and the yellow dots on the ground are not so lively anymore, they start going pale and die away.

Unnerving thoughts swirl through his veins, making him shiver. He drops to the ground on his knees, balls both hands into fists and plants them in the ground. He tries to utter the words he's been suppressing since he regained consciousness..

"I-I.. failed you..." he finally speaks, words that suck his remaining strength, making him want to drop entirely into the ground and curl his body. He can't bear to look up. The Man he's supposed to _serve_ must think so little of him..!

The sound of footsteps approach him, and he can feel a shadow cast over his kneeling body, even with the absence of real light. The wind brushes by feeling colder and rough. He dares look up, but it was not his Master's face he sees. It's a giant reptile-like creature. A lot like the mecha drago he fought against earlier, but without any mechanical features. Its fangs are enormous, and the silent growls it produces are sick with hunger, a saliva dripping down its muzzle.

If the boy could react properly, he would've probably already fled, forgetting his half-dead battery. But he merely sits there, as if awaiting his punishment. The drago opens up its big mouth and leaps at him, trying to swallow him whole.

His vision returns to entirely black again, with the sound of an ear-splitting screech.

_-BEEEEEEP!-_

The red eyes turn open suddenly, inducing the nearby computer to start beeping and flashing red for attention.

"Oh, good. You're with us, afterall," a man in a lab coat approaches and informs the red-haired boy, who finds himself laying in the bed, trembling faintly, with wires growing out of its skin at various places.

Numbers and readings flashed into his vision, indicating "Status Recovery" on green, and once his human brain caught up with what was _really_ going on, pain starts to seep throughout his body, specially at his right arm. His temperature is hot and his skin feels itchy, sweaty, and his muscles are sore. But he finds himself unable to moan about it.

His heart beats so silently, as if barely trying to keep alive. His state is depressing, but just like an obedient computer, he simply lays there, not wanting to get up, and just awaiting new instructions. It was only his buried subconscious self that wanted to cry.

...

Porky pierced his dumplings with a toothpick, one by one, after Marshmallow had carefully poured the hot chocolate sauce with her ever calculating hands. He sniffled the steam they gave off, making him hunger them more, and he licked his lips in anticipation.

"Mn, chuu betta hav somefin useful to sei.." he raised his head to speak to Yokuba, after having snatched one of the dumplings into his mouth, chocolate sauce drizzled some out his mouth.

"It's about his PSI powers.." Yokuba began, a small distance away, head bowing at Porky, who sat in his childish, throne-like chair with his dessert table in front of him.

"_Its_, you mean?" Porky corrected after swallowing. "What about them?" he grabbed another dumpling and licked the sauce dripping from it.

Yokuba was hesitant to start. He did not particularly have anything _useful_ to say, it was a mere warning.

"In my long life as a Magypsie, and you must know that we all posses these powers, I had never seen anything like that boy's."

"Oh, is that all?" another bite out of the fried fruit-filled dough.

Yokuba straightened up. "Of course _you_ know best.." he emphasized, since his next words might be taken as a challenge to Porky's authority. "But I only want you to be wary. You should keep a close eye on the boy.. Take more care as to how you treat him.." he prepared for him to snap.

Instead came a burst of laughter.

"Are you going soft on me, Yoku?" Porky pointed at him, waving dumpling in hand. "You said so yourself, the kid is a mere _robot_!" he licked the dumpling clean off its sauce slowly before taking one bite, and then chewing the whole thing in his mouth.

"I'm only telling you this because we aren't sure of what it's capable of.." Yokuba trails his eyes off Porky momentarily. He should've been considered the expert on the matter in this army, and he _does _have a faint idea of the answer lingering in his head that he decides not to speak of. But for now, he decides he'll play dummy, since he isn't sure.

"If that's ALL you came in here to say.." Porky rests back lazily, spinning another dumpling by his hand through the toothpick piercing it. "..then I have no further need for you today." And he eats the dumpling whole again, tossing the dirtied toothpick aside. Only three more lay on the tray in front of him.

"Yes, my King." Yokuba bows once more and exits the room.

A small silence lingers the room afterward. Only the consistent air conditioning system can be heard, and Marshmallow remains still next to the table, pitcher with hot sauce in hand, in case Porky ordered some more.

Porky separates his chair from the table suddenly, getting up. He takes one of the dumplings and mounts it atop the other two, removing their respective toothpicks, forming a mini pastry skewer in hand, three dumplings stacked together, with the small wooden stick piercing so deep that it could no longer be seen.

"You didn't have to tell me, I already know," Porky comments to himself, walking up to Miss marshmallow and holding the three dumplings right above the pitcher. He lets go of them, dumping them into the dark cocoa liquid which quickly drowns them down.

"He's human, afterall."

~Fin~

A/N: To be continued next month. Anybody want to make any predictions?


	10. Welcome Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: Wow, I apologize for not having updated last month. End/beginning of year activities were quite time-consuming. But I'm really grateful for the people who continue to follow this story, and for those who reviewed last chapter. Thank you!  
Also, to **Random Reviewer**: THANK YOU so much for offering to proofread! Please send me a PM when you make an account. Really appreciate it!

...

Day # 10: **"Welcome" Part 2  
**[What is there to look forward to, in this twisted new world?]

...

It would simply be a lot better if he could make the itching in his right arm stop. But no matter what, scratching a metal surface was not in any way comforting. He wished he knew as much about his own arm as Dr. Andonuts or the other scientists did. He bothered to look at graphs and browse through text in monitors, but even a computer chip in his own head could not make him truly understand the mechanisms of his newly-repaired arm cannon. There was this awful sensation to it, like feeling small surges of electricity tickling his insides . He moved it up and down, from the elbow to the tip at the end, fired a few shots toward an already-cracked wall in the pale, dim-lit room; even slammed it on the table, with elbow joint hitting hard surface, but no avail.

He paused. Slammed it again and fired. But the tickling wouldn't stop. It wouldn't be so bad if there was another task he could do to split his attention. He was fighting the urge to tear his own arm apart to pieces all over again. With his trembling left hand, he began twisting the metal right above the shoulder. The door to the room then slammed open, with Dr. Andonuts carrying a white case in his hands.

Upon such a sight, he figured out what the boy was feeling. "Sorry about that.. you'll get used to it..."

The boy reluctantly sat in the table and let Andonuts work. He shortly discovered that the built of his new arm was much more complex than the first. It will take some more adjusting to do, but in time, he could effortlessly morph it between a cannon to an artificial hand. But at the moment, the new fingers couldn't move as well. Much to his relief, the tickling in his arm died down at last, once Andonuts adjusted some screws.

"You must know, Porky is never quite satisfied.." Andonuts began, as he worked around the artificial arm, fiddling with wires that would sometimes produce some strange whirling noises. "But sometimes, materializing his wishes is quite," he paused to find the right word. "...troublesome."

"..because it always seems to go against the laws of nature itself.." Andonuts mumbled, more to himself than to his physical listener.

What _is _nature? The boy pondered.. At what point does the synthetic grass surrounding the lab end, and the 'natural' one of the forest begin? How do you tell them apart? The smell? The color? His thoughts trailed off into picturing grass on the fields, dancing as the wind blew by, and changing colors as he passed by them. And then, further ahead was a familiar figure in red and black. His back was turned away from the viewer, and his hands were on his pockets. He felt so distant and nonchalant.. as if he were calmly waiting for something.. or maybe, as if he never expected anybody to disturb him..

Dr. Andonuts finished his work and began to remove the latex gloves he had put on, once he cleaned away some fluid. But the question he had expected the boy to speak never came. He glanced at him, saw a dead and unfocused stare, making Andonuts feel uneasy.

He supposes _he _should bring up the subject, because as much as he'd like, he can't keep the boy within the labs for long...

"You know.. once you feel ready," the doctor asks, walking away to properly dispose of the gloves. "I'll get someone to escort you.. to..." but he has trouble finishing up the sentence, and he clears his throat instead.

"No need..." the boy finally answers and gets up, dully grabbing his black jacket resting on a chair near the table. The jacket was still torn and dirty from the previous fight. He proceeds to put it on, regardless. "I will make my way there soon."

The sentence had been clear enough, but Andonuts still asked, "..come again?"

The boy looked at him with those deadened eyes. If he were completely human, Andonuts would've imagined the boy thinking he was a fool for not understanding such a simple sentence.

"I mean.. You don't have to do it alone, boy." Andonuts proceeds to try to reason. "You've only been outside once. And it's infested with chimeras out there! Well, not like you.. quite.. uh.. It'll be fine, if we get someone to escort you. I'll-"

"I'm just not sure..." the boy cut his sentence. A faint hint of sadness curiously emanating from his often aloof red eyes. "..if Master really needs me..."

Doctor Andonuts isn't sure what to say to that. An "of COURSE he does!" feels like a lie. And the truth is that he half-_wishes _it to be..

...

A small hovering object with the shape of a pig's head shakes several leaves as it raises slowly from one of the many bushes resting a small distance from the entrance of the Chimera Lab. The lenses from the camera within adjust to focus on its found target, and proceeds to transmit data to its receiving end. It floats further up, hiding right under the shades of the trees, to continue following its assigned mark.

Around other areas of the island, similar objects float about too. They report any suspicious activity to the heads at the Pigmask Army. Only if they're smart enough, will they be able to distinguish if any news is of value to Master Porky. Most of the times, they like to slack off.

...

"Just hold it right there, gawd. I'm not gonna kill you. And it won't bother you if I do."

"Y-yes, your Highness.." a quivering voice replied.

A ball of paint rested over a Pigmask's head as he kneeled down in the artificial grass, as Porky prepared to bat it with the wooden instrument in his hand. He swung his arms around softly, as if for aiming practice (not like he _really_ wanted to aim anyway), and then he stood still as he looked over at the colorful, plastic figure that stood ahead, planted to the ground, waiting to be splattered with the paint inside the spherical container above the Pigmask's head.

Porky then batted, half hitting the Pigmask in the head, but thanks to the atrociously-shaped mask he was wearing, the knock didn't feel as bad he imagined. He still ended up in the ground, and the ball he had been holding flew out in to the air, missing its target, and splashing paint further out the field.

"Gawdammit!" Porky exclaimed, hitting the bat against the ground furiously. He then turned to look at the Pigmask laying on the grass. "Maybe if YOU hadn't been such a coward, it would've been a good hit!" Porky then swung his body to face other Pigmasks standing behind the field.

He pointed toward a random one. "Hey you! Bring me the gun." The Pigmasks in the direction Porky had pointed quivered, with several signaling themselves.

"Who, me?" they chorused in confusion.

Porky then threw the bat in his hand at them, hitting an entirely different Pigmask, who fell on to the ground from the hit. "That one," Porky yelled. The other Pigmasks scattered, and one helped the knocked guy up, who then ran away to fetch Porky's whatever he wanted.

Porky then turned to look once again at the guy he had previously knocked out when he batted. "And you! You'll be my new target. Now MOVE!"

"Y-yes, sir!" He ran quickly to his new assigned spot. The Pigmask supposes it's better to be the target of a paint ball than the target of a bat. ...Unless the King orders a different kind of gun...

Porky's entertainment for the day was shortly interrupted when Ms. Marshmallow came in to report to him. In her hands she held a digital map of his facilities, and two different locations in it were blinking.

"Hmm, what have we here?" Porky curiously measured the movements of the blinking lights. "Honestly, does the word 'Suicide' run through its veins?" his childish voice cackled. The Pigmask who had gone out to fetch Porky's paint gun came in.

"Send word to the Fierce Porky trooper," Porky states as he takes the paint gun from the Pigmask.

"Tell him there's a little chimera problem I'd like him to take care of.."

...

He had to make the most out of the available sunlight, but not only did the shade of the trees not help, the overall ambience just seemed dark and unwelcoming throughout the whole area. He battled bushes and tree-branches on the way, and he tried his best to avoid being detected by other nearby chimeras-only because he doesn't wish to trash something he wasn't told to. But just in case, his arm canon was charged to its fullest. And at _least _he did remember his PSI. Surely nothing should go wrong. The boy who's only glanced at this whole new map _once _can get to his Master by himself in one piece, no problem!

Too bad the quick stomping noise he was hearing out from the left side behind him didn't seem to agree.. Whatever it was, it was coming fast, thwarting any plants on its way to him. It sounded as though it were a stampede. He readied his canon and turned around. If it was one of the chimeras, well... he didn't exactly want to damage it unless he had permission. No, he didn't want to cause any damage at all.. his thoughts briefly trailed to the terrifying sight of his dream.

Between the moving bushes, he saw a brown figure with what looked like purple Mohawk hair standing up. His internal scan focused its vision on it, but it approached him so fast that he had to jump to the side and roll over to avoid getting run over by it. The creature continued its path until it slammed hard against a sturdy tree, shaking it from the impact.

It screeched like a drowning horse, as it stepped back with its eight legs. The boy was half-surprised at the sight. The chimera's shape made sense in one way, but didn't in the other. Though, it's not his place to agree.

_..Goes against nature.._ Andonuts mumbled words briefly flashed back at him.

After thrusting its head one direction and then the other, the Horsantula caught sight of him, and then began to ready its legs toward him. The boy also prepared to move.

A big shadow with horns cast over the boy behind him, but he didn't fully have the time to see what it was. He only obeyed the command in its voice.

"Move over, boy."

The boy rolled out to the side again, the Horsantula dashed forward, and with the figure behind, they both rammed against each other fiercely. The mass bulk of the Fierce Pork Trooper had just been enough to stop the Horsantula mid way, but its legs continued to inch forward. The Trooper was barely holding its ground.

The red-haired boy watched the sight before him with half amazement. Maybe, if only he had as much strength as the Pork Trooper... he _could_ be somewhat useful to his Master...

..but for what purpose..?

The Fierce Pork Trooper concentrated his strength on his left arm, and swung the Horsantula, to the right. Once losing its balance, its eight legs kicked fiercely, rolling the body a few times. The Trooper took this chance to slam its head with two fists shaped together, knocking the spider-like chimera out of its senses, finally inducing it to sleep after another screech.

Its legs seized to move. The spider now put to rest, and the boy's heart ached at the sight.

Like nothing had happened, the Trooper got up and turned to look at the boy.

"You're him, aren't you?" he scanned the boy, and spotted the metal arm.

"..." the boy said nothing back.

The Trooper came forward, in a more friendly manner. "Master Porky is waiting for you, sir."

Even more speechless, the boy merely stared up at the Trooper, red eyes somewhat surprised.

The Trooper scratched his head. The conversation was going nowhere. And he had zero experience in speaking to a child (a child that wasn't... his King).

"Master Porky.." he began. "..ordered me to make sure you were uninjured on your way to him." A pause to make sure his words up to now had been understood. The boy simply blinked back at him. "He's waiting for you right now."

They could hear the grass rustle beneath where the Horsantula lay, but it was not yet ready to wake up. The news finally sunk to the boy's head, and a strange feeling of purpose attempted to wake up the rest of his senses.

'I see..' he thinks, but does not speak it.

"Thanks.." he speaks, but does not feel it.

...

After a briefing and directions, the Fierce Pork Trooper happily leaves on his way to the DCMC concert, and the boy makes it just fine toward the entrance of Thunder Tower, where he's greeted by two Pigmasks, gladly showing him the way in. He feels at ease at the sight of a more familiar place (and more colorful-looking too. Unlike those bleak science rooms). Ignoring everything else the building has to offer, he enters the elevator and he exits at the top floor.

He walks forward and stops before the entrance to the hall leading to his Master's room. He remembers it being well-decorated inside, but he doesn't remember such huge balloons to the sides of the hall. They each read "Welcome."

He tilts his head, searching his database for any information regarding important dates (what _day_ is it today, anyway?). Unable to find anything relevant, he shrugs it off and keeps walking toward it. He goes through the hall, and stops right before the last door to inside. He isn't sure what to expect, nor of what he _wants_ to expect. But the less rioting, the better..

"Come in, come in.." a voice speaks from inside, the noise of something both welcoming and mischievous in tone. He opens the door and peeks in. He's greeted by the aroma of greasy snacks and sweets, and his sight awash with all kinds of colors. Presents and toys laying in the floor like usual, but more big balloons that he does not remember seeing before flash the signs he saw out the door.

They all read "Welcome."

And to add to the flash, without moving from his chair, Porky points a small toy gun at the boy and fires. A dart hits the boy's forehead, sticking into his skin, and then pops open a container it held. Confetti paper rains down, and a small scroll flies out. Again, the letters "Welcome" were written.

"..." He blinks twice.

Porky gets up from his chair and walks toward him. The boy's hand reaches up to touch the dart, unsure if to take it off. Porky does this for him without delicacy. Takes the scroll and waves it in front of him.

"Do you know what this means?" he smiles.

The boy opens his mouth, but before he can say anything, Porky wraps his arms around him and hugs.

"..."

A rather awkward short pause, until the boy attempts to speak "...Ma-"

"I've been waiting for you," Porky cuts in, speaking into his ear, and tightening the embrace.

Too many thoughts occupy the boy's head. Physical contact feels warm, and somehow familiar. But the feelings coming from it aren't so assuring, and he can't point out why. Troubled by his previous dream and his recent state, he finds himself unable to reach an accommodating explanation to the situation. He should be glad, he tells himself. Maybe he isn't completely worthless. He should be glad, he thinks, because his Master was waiting for him.

He should be glad, if Master Porky_ looks_ happy...

Unable to respond, he merely stands there, unable to return the embrace. His heart begins to race, though his physical readings indicate there is nothing abnormal. He manages only to close his eyes, as if wanting to completely shut down instead.

The floating balloons inside stuff the room with far too much color, much in the same manner that pain soars in excess inside the boy's head. Far too much.

~Fin~

A/N: Hi there! I have no idea what kind of impression did this chapter, or the whole story, has given you so far because you have not reviewed yet! So please do so by clicking below, thank you!


	11. Endless Cycle Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, or else you wouldn't be reading this... =1

A/N: Hey. So I had finished this chapter quite a while back, but couldn't bring myself to publish it.. I wanted to correct all previous chapters, but time passes by, and corrections _never _seem to end, so… here goes this one. SIGHT

Thanks so much for visits this story still gets from time to time. HEAD UP! THIS CHAPTER'S STORY _can _be considered AU side-line story. Anybody can read it regardless of previous chapters. Enjoy~

...

Day #11:** "Endless Cycle" Part 1**  
[A one-day tale of a scattered society that discreetly works in hopes to confront a certain Tyrant-an enigma who is stuck in a repetitive alternation of Life]

...

He scouts the area lazily with a pair of still-functioning binoculars advanced enough to give him readings of his current viewing coordinates, climate temperature, and even potential signs of upcoming weather hazards (not like he's really paying attention to _those_ numbers, even if they do spot unsightly gusts of wind at the far distance).

It doesn't help that his stomach growls, distracting him enough to give up scouting once more, stretch his arms out, and let out a yawn of tiredness and boredom. He leans back on the already too warm seat of his vehicle, and props his feet up. The latest model of his Spider Mech wobbling at its centerpiece just so, as the vehicle's eight mechanical legs take turns advancing further, occasionally letting out steam through tiny openings found around its body armor. A rusty metal chain from the back connects to a series of cars following behind, carrying his supplies.

It was like a flashy off-rails train, traveling across a large terrain landscape completely free of trees, and a mile too many away from the nearest populated town. The terrain's vast emptiness seemed suitable to host the location he was looking for, except that he spots nothing on the horizon but more rocky ground. His hands search through tattered old papers at the side of his seat, finally taking hold of a barely-readable map that hasn't been updated in years.

He drags the rugged map to his face, fingers lazily pointing at one of the indicated red dots.

"Around this area is where I coordinated the lab to be built.." he speaks absently. A red-headed cyborg sitting on the edge of the spider's body armor at the back corner is the only being around paying him any attention. It nods at his sentence and stands up to scan the area for energy readings through its internal visor.

"It had better fucking be there, or I'll be _so _pissed!" he would've slammed a fist down, but he's too tired to put in the effort. Instead, his arms drop down and his neck rests backward more, head staring straight at the sky above him, where the sun's light shines the rough, almost withering features of his skin. "..I'm hungry..."

As if it had just detected something, the cyborg then jumps off the Spider and jogs at a distance, its steps slowing down while looking under, as if sensing the earth beneath him.

It eventually comes to a stop. "It seems to be underground, Sir.." he states. Porky lazily sits up, pulling a lever that stops their vehicle on its tracks, the rumbling noise of its engine dying down a little, its legs freezing as they all come in contact with the ground, and the cars behind it struggle not bump on each other.

Just a few feet away from where the cyborg stood still, they spot several suspicious-looking 'rocks' on the ground, right before a strange dent on the earth. Porky suspects they're bug-like guard robots.

"Hmm?"

...

In a better-connected society, Doctor Maverick would have been a man of renowned credits and country-wide acknowledged awards. A role-model sought after many aspiring scientists, and status kept in public awe. But such a world was not the place (time) he lived in. Instead, he was residing at an underground laboratory with many other _lesser _men of science, in a shared effort to researching and manufacturing weapons to confront their country's elusive "Tyrant P."

Not all men present could tell the story, much less all details, but Uroulla had once been an elusive country by itself in centuries past. A section of a floating continent that had kept international relations at a distance, gaining little connection to the rest of the world. It had remained so for many centuries, until an entity self-titled as "Tyrant P" rose to power, overthrowing the previous government. No one knows how it went about, but who could argue when the country soon became internationally recognized for its mass robotic weaponry production for the decades that followed, through knowledge that had spread thanks to the teachings of their new Tyrant P.

The nation then enjoyed several years of World Power and Influence, with its residents now feeling as if they had something Great to share with the World. Factories and laboratories opened widely across the country, fully making use of the many unmined resources the populace had no knowledge of. Truly, under the directions of Tyrant P, its future seemed brighter than many of the people of its era could have hoped to even imagine.

At the cost of such a rapid advancement, many of the country's old traditions were suddenly lost. Naturally, a cult emerged from the shadows as a show of objection, and attempted to take back the government to how it once was, through a failed Coup d'état.

It was this event that unfolded their new tyrants' "true colors," and ugliness followed Uroulla's history for the next decades.

Following Military action, all cult members suddenly vanished. And ever since then, whoever seemed to speak strangely about their Tyrant would go missing. Civil restlessness ensued. That life of Peace and Dreams that had been granted by the Tyrant suddenly a long-ago fantasy. And so, The People's new resolve was to work discreetly using the very technology the Tyrant had provided to turn against him. The underground lab directed under Maverick was one such place. Previously build to blindly manufacture the many weapons the Tyrant had ordered when his era of reign begun. The lab was now filed as "abandoned," but continued to operate, hoping to eventually harness enough knowledge and firepower to overthrow the Tyrant.

Interestingly enough, the People have yet to meet their so-called Tyrant P. A purple flag with golden border, with a Pink oval resembling a Pigsnout in its center, hanging at the entrance of his Castle, is all the image they have. They do not know the extent of his knowledge or his army, but some calculate he may have an endless supply of armed robots.

No matter the odds, mankind doesn't give up, even if previous generations did. Tirelessly through these past decades, Scientists and other residents of this country work hard to discover knowledge of their own.

However, this lab's peaceful routine of research was cut short, when the alarming INTRUDER signal gave off, blinking two yellow moving dots in one of the many screens visible, and warning the rest of the scientists through sounds echoing across the lab. This signal meant someone unauthorized had found and entered the first gate to their headquarters, the one leading to the surface.

But there was truly no reason to panic, thought Maverick. The lab was armed by the dozens (granted, partly in weapons they didn't quite fully understand just _yet_). But no one with any brains should dare threaten them under these conditions. Whoever was intruding would be met with welcome or perished on the spot. Nevertheless, the crew went to peek at the screens recording the view out the main door.

Through the camera, they saw a boy with messy blond hair dangling in his face, wearing washed-blue overalls that were tattered, with rips, dirt, and holes. On his back, he carried what looked like another, younger boy, probably unconscious, with autumn red hair. This boy too, looked bruised up. Upon closer examination, the scientists noticed what was left of a robotic arm dangling at the boy's right side.

The blond slammed weakly at their door-a large metal structure built to be very durable. "Y-you've got to help us, please! We're in danger..!" he puffed, arching forward to maintain balance with the weight on his back. "Please let us in! You have to help him..!" he rose his head up to look at the camera, though his eyes were still covered by his hair.

There was desperation in his voice, but many of the men did not sympathize. They had grown too accustomed to little contact with the outside world, away from familial life, and deemed their mission more important (civil restlessness not something they experienced first-hand). And why on earth would two hobo children be in danger at vast place like this? Wild animals?

"If I may interrupt, Sir," spoke a weary and suspicious scientist while lifting his glasses, before anyone else commented pityingly to the sight before them. "Do you think these kids were followed here? Do you think this location has been compromised?"

"It's a definitive possibility.." answered Maverick. There was no way a child could've made it past the first entrance. And the cyborg he carried on his back had better be explained before they're let in.

"Let us in!" the blond continued to slam at the door, having no answer come forward. "He won't last much longer!"

The men looked at each other puzzled, but remained skeptic. Maverick then spoke through the mic, with first things in mind.

"How did you find this lab? No... how did you get in here-"

"What!? This is no time for this!" The blond boy shook his head, and maybe even gave his best pleading look, except that it was hard to find his eyes under that hair. Still, he tried to muster a voice pitiful enough to be worth listening to, but spoke words that sounded like a threat.

"You're planning to overthrow the great Tyrant P, aren't you?"

Further suspicious aroused, the men leveled up their guards. Some reached toward their guns and tasers (even though it did seem pretty stupid to feel threatened by a bruised-up child).

"This cyborg I bring with me can help you!" The boy outside continued, trying to turn suspicions into hopes of fallacy, speaking words they may want to not miss.

"The truth is I stole him! I stole him from the Tyrant's army, so you've got to let me in!" his voice was coming off as panic by the minutes. "He's too powerful! He's been kept alive to be a key player in this! And that's why he can't-" his words cut off by tired puffs of air. "-he can't die! You of _all _people should understand!"

The men were taken aback. Were they really to believe some dirty brat would just barge in, claiming he had some sort of Ultimate Weapon _just _for their plans? Some of them chuckled, now even more skeptic than ever. But there was no denying they were curious about what knowledge the brat had to offer, if any.

"There is nothing you can do to confirm your accusations," Maverick spoke through the speaker with still calm nerves. "We will take this 'cyborg' with us, and escort you to the nearest town of Noler. You'll be safe there."

"That will take far too long, you idiot! And nobody knows him better than me!" The boy lashed out. "Let me in _right now_!" He's starving, and his robot's dying, and "You really think your current weaponry stands a _chance _against P!?" it's laughable if they think they're even close. "Are you gonna let your (inferior and dim-witted) _ignorance _get the better of you!? If that's not the case, you will open the door right this instance!"

A harsh truth that takes the men a little while to digest. It's true.. their own ignorance is what led to _this_. It's true that it was actually their Tyrant's knowledge that allowed Uroulla to thrive. It's true that most men here have no vision of how the future will be once they finally accomplish this decades-long quest of over-powering him. They were too absorbed in their temporary mission, more intrigued by the pursuit of their new hobby, and ignorant of the whole picture. Compared to the enemy, they were.

So they let the boys in (maybe partly to save some pride), but keep their weapons in hand, even if some hostile notions were diminished. The blond boy in overalls cracks an eerie smile under the shadows of his messy hair as he's let in.

...

"It's so much more fun to make you all _believe.._" Porky states in a mocking tone as he rolls in circles on one of the many wheeled chairs in the lab. It eventually comes to a stop, flashy smile staring right at Dr. Maverick, who holds a most hostile expression of controlled loathing in his face.

The chattering little army of still-functioning porkybots occasionally give off piggish-like recorded laughter, along with buzzing and the sound of metal joints rotating back and forth. They moved their bodies about, like giggling children, as they did their job of scrambling about the lab, some plugging into computers to retrieve data, others disassembling machines, others holding scientists hostage, and more carrying out computers or simply scouting the whole place.

Dr. Maverick can't exactly come to terms of how it turned out this way. Before they knew it, as soon as they had let the brat in, a mini army of white and black colored little robots with bright red lights on their heads seemed to pop out the air itself (blend mode turned off) and overtook the lab. Any men who had attempted to attack them got zapped, and anything that tried to touch the blond boy himself seemed to bent and was pushed off-through some sort of unexplainable defense barrier they could not see, much less hope to comprehend.

The cyborg that had been behind the blonds' shoulders was walking about now, stoic expression on itself despite two bandages covering part of its damaged, pale skin. What struck him most was that, bionic limb and faint buzzing joints aside, whoever or whatever this was, did look human enough to live among other men.

Maverick contemplated this little enigma for just a brief moment... a _cyborg_. Never before had any of them attempted an actual fusion between a human and a robot. To the people of this country, robots were to be entirely separate from them. Merely used as tools for monetary gain or offensive power. Yet this ginger-head had flesh and blood, but was obedient to every one of the blonds' commands.

With shaking fists, Dr. Maverick's attention returned to the blond and demanded, "Just who the hell are you?"

Porky was pleased at the question, and stood up for the empowering effect.

"I... am that enemy your meek little efforts seek to destroy.. The Great Tyrant P!"

"That's impossible," denial shooting through Maverick's throat before he could truly digest. "No one has ever actually seen him," he tries to regain composure with the time it takes him to clear his throat. "Anybody could claim to be him.." eyes narrow.

Porky had to laugh at this, it feels so repetitive but it doesn't fail to amuse him every time.

"True.. anybody could claim to be me..." his pointy finger dwindles in the air, stopping when it points to the Doc himself.

"But, could _anybody _just achieve what I've _just _done here?"

There was no denying, with the constant buzzing and repulsive sounds that confirmed his own laboratory was being _raided _by intruders.

No, there was no denying... how far his own ignorance stretched.

"_What_ are you...!?"

...

~End of Part 1~

A/N: Hey, thanks for reading this far! I hope this "world" I introduced you readers to here wasn't too confusing. If it was, let me know, and I will edit the 2nd part to clarify further.

Thank you for visiting!


End file.
